Backstabber
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: High School. High School is a place of heartache and pain, especially if you're in love with your twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Language, Teen hormones, sexual things… Watch out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Nintendo does. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter one

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

"Get your lazy asses out of bed, boys! Your last year of school starts today!" Link heard come from behind his closed door. Link groaned. His mother is so irritating! He felt something whack the back of his head. Link felt the hard memory foam pillow being taken away from where it hit his head. The blonde sat up on his bed with a groan. He looked at the person who hit him.

"Must you always wake me up like that, Dark?" Link asked his older twin brother as he rubbed sleep from his unnaturally blue eyes. Dark grinned wickedly and said "Yup."

Link groaned. Dark got up from his bed and quickly changed. Link could tell Dark really wanted to go. With a sigh, the Hylian got up and slowly got into his jeans. At least he didn't have to shower today. He did last night.

After getting dressed, the twins raced down the stairs. Dark rode the banister down. Link ran down the stairs. Dark still won. Link entered the kitchen, only to be knocked over. "Oof!"

Link opened his eyes to see Zelda, his girlfriend, on top of him. He laughed and said "Hey, Zel."

"Good morning, Link. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Are you ready for our last year of high school?"

"Yes! This year I am going to be prom queen." Zelda said, sitting up with a proud aura around her. Link laughed. "Of course, Zelda."

"Don't make fun!" she said in a playful tone. Link just laughed again. "Now, get off. Ike will be here soon to pick us up in his truck."

Zelda got off the poor blonde and giggled. Link stood up and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. Just then, he heard the horn of Ike's car.

"He's here. Bye, mom!" Link called as Zelda pulled him out of the house. Dark followed not far behind with his girlfriend, Midna. Link took shotgun while the rest climbed into the trunk of the truck.

"Ready to go?" Ike asked. Link smiled. "You bet!"

* * *

><p>Link took his sit in his first class, calculus. Dark sat in the back of the class. Zelda wasn't in this class. She was in Trig. Soon, the bell rang, and the teacher came walking in with two new students. They looked like twins.<p>

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Popo." they class replied.

Mr. Popo smiled and said "We have two new students joining us here at SSB. Please welcome the Icarus twins. Pit and Dark."

Link glanced back at his brother, who had an interested look in his eyes. The one dressed in light colors smiled and said "Hello!" the other just nodded.

"Tell us a little about yourselves."

The darker boy gave his twin a dark look before speaking "I'm Dark, but call me DP. This is Pit. We are from Phoenix, Arizona. Our mom's job moved us here. Our dad is dead."

The one called Pit was watching his feet and biting his lip as if he wanted to speak, but he refrained from doing so. The man in the blue parka nodded before saying "Good. Now, take a seat anywhere there is one."

The one named Pit sat in the empty chair next to me. Dark, or DP, sat by my brother. As Mr. Popo began to teach, Link looked at the new kid, who was doodling nervously in his notebook. He leaned over and whispered "Hey."

The new kid jumped and looked at Link nervously. "H-Hi. I'm Pit."

Link smiled and had to force himself not to laugh. "I'm Link. It' nice to meet you."

He saw the younger relax some. "It's nice to meet you too, Link."

Link smiled and said "Can I see your schedule? I want to see if you are in any of my other classes."

Pit nodded before pulling out a neatly folded sheet of paper. He handed it to the Hylian. Link took it and opened it. He smiled and said "You have drama, lunch of course, gym, and Sex Ed with me. And of course calculus, but you already knew that." He chuckled softly.

Pit smiled and said "Cool! That's like almost all my classes!"

"Yeah, it is-" Link was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mister Link… Care to share or will you be quiet and listen?"

Link flushed in embarrassment. "Uh… Keep quiet…"

"Good now as I was saying…" Link blocked him out, sinking down in his chair, trying but failing to ignore the snickering and whispers.

* * *

><p>Dark and Link walked into Drama together. Their mom had made sure that they had every class together, except one. Link had an elective of music while Dark took Home Economics (not his choice).<p>

They took their seats on the mats on the floor. Link sat by Ike, and Pit took Link's other side. Link watched Dark sit by Midna, his girlfriend, and he felt a twang of envy run through him, but he couldn't figure out why.

Zelda took her seat by Midna just as the teacher walked in. Malon smiled at us as she said "Alright. Since today is our first day, we're going to play a game."

The class groaned. "Oh don't be that way! It will be fun. Now this game is a name game. You'll say your name, favorite color, and then act out your favorite animal. Now, who wants to start?"

Zelda smiled and raised her hand. "Okay, you start." Malon said.

"Gladly." Zelda smiled. "Well, I'm Zelda. My favorite color would have to be a lilac purple, and my favorite animal is a Loftwing." Zelda then stood up and whistled. She pretended to be a Loftwing and flapped her arms and 'caught' a person.

Laughter filled the room. Link smiled. He missed his Loftwing. "Now, Zelda. I don't think I've heard of a Loftwing before. What is it? Inform us please." Ms. Malon said. Link knew half the class probably didn't know what it was.

Zelda smiled. "It's like a giant bird you ride. Link and I have one. Link's is so beautiful. You should see it."

Everyone's eyes went to Link. He flushed to the tips of his elf-like ears. "I… uh… could bring some pictures of him…?"

"Splendid! Show us them tomorrow, Link. Now, we'll go clock wise. Midna, your next."

Midna nodded. "I'm Midna Twila. My favorite colors are the ones that make up the sunset, and my favorite animal is a Twila." she stood up and transformed into an imp. Everyone gasped or made a sound of wonder. She giggled before transferring back.

"Wonderful. Next."

Ike smiled and said "I'm Ike Greil. I like the color navy blue, and my favorite animal is a dog. Arf." They class laughed at Ike's lack of enthusiasm. Link shook his head with a smile.

Link looked at the class and spoke. "I'm Link. My favorite color is green, and my favorite animal is a wolf."

Link stood up and looked at Midna. She nodded. Link took out his necklace with a shard of darkness as the pendant. The class stared in wonder, wondering what he has doing. With a sigh, Link closed his eyes and he touched the shard with his hand. He cry out at first, but when he opened his eyes everything was black and white.

He heard gasps and exclamations that he couldn't quite make out. He saw his brother looking at him with a worried look. Link howled and chased his tail, not liking the crowd of people coming to pet him.

"Don't crowd him!" Midna exclaimed, her voice full of worry. The wolf Link looked around for his sword. Where was it? Where was it? Oh… right… No weapons allow in school…

The wolf saw Dark stand up and walk over. Eagerly, Link stood up and scooted towards him. He rubbed up against Dark's leg, wanting to be petted. "Ms. Malon. May I take him to the nurse?"

"Why of course! He can't stay like that all day! Hurry back though!"

Dark nodded before looking down at the blue eyed wolf, which looked back up at him eagerly. Link the wolf started to chase his tail in a circle. He wanted to play. Dark smiled before he said "Link heel!"

Link obeyed. He came to Dark's side. Dark led the wolf to Link's locker, where his sword of pure energy was hidden. Dark took it out and hissed as it burned him. He dropped it, and the wolf looked at the fallen weapon. Curious, wolf Link sniffed the weapon before nudging it. The wolf was suddenly engulfed in blinding holy light. There was a yelp, then the light vanished.

Link sat up feeling disoriented. He looked up to see Dark looking at him. Link glanced at the sword and at the necklace around his neck. Standing up, he picked up the sword and placed it back in his locker. Dark, knowing his twin was weak, put an arm around Link's waist to help keep him up right.

Link flushed from something he couldn't name, but thankfully his face had already been red from the transformation. Together, Link and Dark went back to Drama class.

* * *

><p>After lunch was gym. Link entered the boy's locker room with Pit. Link noticed Ike was already in there. He was pulling on his shirt. Link flushed for some reason he couldn't understand. Pit noticed this. "Do you like him?" Pit asked innocently.<p>

"What?" Link exclaimed a little too loudly. He earned irritated looks from some of the guys. Pit giggled "I said 'do you like Ike?'"

Link blinked. "Um… no… he's my friend. _Just_ a friend." Link stressed the word 'just'. He didn't like Ike. He liked Dark. I mean Zelda! Not Dark! Dark's his brother… that's wrong… He's in love with Zelda, not Dark!

Pit nodded. "So… which one is my locker?"

Link smiled, glad for the change of subject. "It's next to mine. Come."

They walked over to where Ike was. Link had the locker right next to Ike's. Link opened his and pulled out the gym uniform, navy blue gym shorts and white with the SBB seal on the sleeve tees. Link pulled off his green band tee shirt. He slipped off his jeans to reveal his embarrassing boxers, which Dark, Ike, or someone always commented on. This time they were pink. He had accidentally washed them with red socks.

Pit blushed and looked away when Link caught him looking at his embarrassing boxers. Ike laughed. "Messed up the laundry again right Link?" he winked.

Link blushed furiously. "_Ike!_ You _know _I don't swing that way!" He said as he pulled on his gym shorts, which went down to half his thigh. Ike laughed, and Pit blushed even harder.

Link took off his undershirt and pulled on the skin tight school shirt, his face and ears still red. Pit took off his shorts and put on the short gym shorts. Link looked at his new friend, who was hesitating on taking off his shirt.

Link gave him a curious look. "You alright, Pit?"

Ike and Dark's gaze shifted to the new kid. Pit hesitated. Link gave him a curious look. Pit hesitated. "There's something you should know about me. I'm not… I'm a…" he sighed

Link walked over and placed a hand on Pit's shoulder. "Yes?"

Pit looked up into Link's blue eyes and said "I… I'm an angel…"

* * *

><p>"What…?" Link asked confused. Angels don't exist.<p>

Pit hesitated then repeated the sentence. This time saying it a little more proudly. "I'm an angel."

Dark looked skeptical. "Show us."

Pit hesitated before turning around and pulling off his shirt. Gasps filled the air. Link's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He glanced at Dark. Dark had the same expression on his face, disbelief. Link glanced at Ike.

Ike had a look of awe and wonder on his face, which was odd for Ike. Nothing ever amazed Ike. But this angel… this angel certainly was. Link swallowed hard as Pit looked at him.

Pit started to speak. "I'm… uh… I'm sorry. Please don't hate me! I understand if you don't want to be my-" Link placed a hand over the stressing angel's mouth, saying "I'm not leaving you. I'm still your friend. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Ike asked.

"Well, um… I dunno… Some people wish us angels to Hell." Pit said, a few feathers falling off his wings. Link looked at the angel's fallen feathers.

Pit must have noticed this because he said "Oh. My feathers fall when I sin. I lose feathers, I mean… when I sin…"

Link looked up at Pit and nodded. After Pit pulled his shirt on, they all filed into the gym.

* * *

><p>"Line up." Coach Samus demanded. Link and Pit scrambled to the line. They were required to line up by height order. So it went: Ike, Peach and Daisy (same height), Merric, Dark, Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Midna, then the new kids DP and Pit.<p>

"Good. Now, I will partner you up for the year. The first pair will be Zelda and Midna." _That was kinda obvious._ Link thought.

"Peach and Daisy." _Again obvious._

"Dark and Roy." _Okay… That was a surprise… _Link thought, looking at his twin. Dark glanced at Link before going over to the redhead. Link sighed inwardly.

"Pit and Dark, or DP. And Merric and Ike." _Okay… Ike and Merric. That's kinda obvious. They are the strongest and more masculine. Then that means I get…_

"Marth and Link."

Link's gaze flew to the beautiful male standing kind of away from everyone. Marth looked at shyly before looking down, but he still held a presence of pride and arrogance with him.

Link walked over to him and said "Hey, I'm Link."

"Marth." the shorter slimmer male replied, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Now, Today you will both be going through an obstacle course. You will track your partners time and strength. Today you will be jogging a mile. Not _running_, Ike and Merric." Coach Samus looked at them. They smirked, and some students snickered.

"Now, go!" With that everyone took off to outside to run the mile track.

* * *

><p>Marth and Link were walking a second lap (as require for the second part of the test). Link wanted to get to know this mysterious boy that everyone wanted to get in his pants (seriously, some guys turned gay for him).<p>

"So, Marth, when did you start coming to SSB?" Link asked. Marth looked at him and said "For my Freshman year. Same as you."

Link nodded. "Sorry… That I didn't know that…"

"It's okay. The only reason you would have noticed me is if you were attracted to me like everyone else." Marth replied. "Unless… you are now… you aren't are you?"

He looked worried and nervous. Well… maybe not worried… more like… panicked…

"No! No. No. I'm not." Link replied as he heard a laugh come from behind him. He turned to see his twin laughing at something Roy had said. Link's eyes saddened. Marth noticed, and his eyes widened.

"Do you like him?" he asked discreetly. Link forced his gaze back to Marth. "Who?"

"Him. Your _brother._" Marth mumbled as Roy and Dark passed by. Link's gaze followed them. He swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at the most popular guy in school. "No." Link lied.

Marth shook his head, unconvinced. "Your lying."

Link bit his lip and nodded, saying quietly while looking down. "Yeah… I guess I am…"

His gaze returned to his older brother once again. Marth smiled softly and sadly. _I know how you feel, Link… Just in a different way…_


	2. Chapter 2

Backstabber

Chapter Two

After gym, Link and Pit headed to their next class, Sex Ed. Raven, the _very _sexy Sex Ed. teacher, was already in the classroom. "Hello, don't take a seat yet. I have assigned you partners for these projects."

The students groaned. "Now, now. I'm _sure_ you'll just _love _your partners." Raven said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Now, I'll tell you your partners and then you can choose your desk."

Link looked at Pit. The short angel was slightly nervous. Link smiled slightly and said "Relax, Pit. It's not like we are going to be _required_ to have sex or anything like that."

The brunette laughed nervously and said "Um… okay… Good…"

Link laughed quietly. Then, the blonde teacher spoke. "Alright, Roy and Marth," Marth looked at the redhead, who's always getting in trouble. The blunette sighed in relief and sat down at a table next to Roy at the front desk in the left corner. He's pretty much the only completely straight guy in the school.

Link looked back at Raven, who was a Hylian and happened to be Link and Dark's distant cousin. He gave Link a knowing smile, which caused Link to blush slightly. He had to close his eyes to keep from looking at Dark. Raven was the only one, besides Marth, who know he was in love with his brother.

"Link and Dark."

Link tried hard not to blush, and he avoided looking at his brother. Link walked over to where Dark was seated and took the empty seat, which happened to be next to Marth's.

Link looked up at Raven with a light pink tint in his cheeks. Raven winked at him and said "Ike and Pit."

Link looked at Pit, who was glancing at the navy-haired man nervously. Ike was easily the tallest here, aside from Raven who was only a couple inches taller than Ike at six foot two.

Pit followed Ike to a table near the back of the room. Ike sat down and said "I don't think I've actually introduced myself yet. I'm Ike."

"I'm Pit."

Ike smiled, causing the angel to relax a bit. Pit smiled brightly back, his teeth completely straight, white and perfect.

After assigning the rest, Raven cleared his throat for attention. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked at him. "Alright, now that that is decided… we can get started with today's lesson."

"Today, you will be getting a folder. A folder where you will keep track of your partner. Let me see… I'll use Link as an example."

Link sunk down in his chair, his pointy ears and face flaming red. Raven smiled and said "Come on now, Link. Come up here. Don't be shy."

Link sighed and saw Dark smirking out of the corner of his blue eyes. Link nodded and stood up. He walked over to the front of the class. Raven smiled and started to speak. "In the folder you will get, as I said before, you will keep track of your partner. But the question is _what _are you keeping track of? Any ideas?"

Link watched Zelda's hand shoot up. Raven called on her "Yes, Zelda?"

Zelda smiled and said "Who they are currently dating and when they break up?"

Raven smiled. "Your getting the idea, but that's only part of it."

Link felt suddenly terrified when Dark grinned evilly, raising his hand. He knew. His brother knew. And Link was getting an awful feeling he knew as well…

The blonde nibbled on his lip nervously as Dark was called to answer. The Hylian with black hair sat up straight in his chair, then said "Who they are currently having sex with and when they did it and where."

The girls gasped, and so did a few guys. Raven smiled. "Bingo! Guys… Seriously, this_ is _a sex class."

Link swallowed. _Oh gosh!_

Raven smiled before continuing "Anyway… so. Stay up here, Link, and let me pass out the folders."

He handed Link a deep royal purple one. As Raven passed out the folders, he said "Each of you will get a different color based on what color I think fits you. These folders you can decorate and make your own. Only you will have the color you get. So, everyone will know which one is and isn't theirs."

He returned to the front of the room where Link stood and smiled. "Now, turn to the first page. It should be titled 'Relationships'."

Link opened his folder and looked at the first page. It had boxes on it like it was meant to be clocked in and out on. Then Link realized it was a questionnaire type thing. He looked up at his cousin, who was speaking again. "Now, this page is where you will keep track of who your partner is currently dating. Now, let me give an example."

He walked over to the white board behind his desk and drew a not perfect copy of the sheet in which they were currently looking at. "Now, as you can see the first column is under the word 'Name'. Here, obviously, you will place you partner's name. So, I'm gonna write Link's name here."

Raven wrote the Hylian's name in the misshaped box with a red expo marker. "Now, the second box is under the word 'Partner'. This does not mean the partner you are paired with, but the person of which Link would be dating. So, in this box here I will put Zelda in it because Link and her are currently dating. Is that right, Link?"

Link nodded, watching his cousin. Raven smiled with a curt nod before saying "In the third box, which is under the word 'Start', you will put the date of which they started to date. Which would be?"

Link looked at Zelda, who cheerfully said, "February 14th of last year."

Raven nodded and said as he wrote that date down, "So, I would write here: February 14th, 2011. Now, in the last box, you will write the date they break up. So, say Link dumped Zelda on October 31st of 2011, you would write that. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "Good. Now, turn to the next page."

Link turned to it. It was titled 'Cheaters'. Link looked up at Raven, who was currently wiping off the white board. Raven then drew a horrible copy of this page. "Forgive my drawing, but anyway, this page is titled 'Cheaters'. In the first box, which is the same as the one on the first page, you will write your partners name."

He wrote 'Link' once again in the first box. Raven looked back at the class. "Now, the second box is labeled 'partner' just like on the other page, but…" he paused and held up a finger. "This 'partner' is the 'cheater'. So, Link is dating Zelda, but behind her back he is going out with…" he looked around the class, "Midna. She would go in this box. This page is called 'Cheater' because you must find out who Link is cheating on Zelda with."

Link looked at the teacher with wide eyes. _Is this legal to be doing in school? Are you even allowed to be assigned things like this? _he thought, wildly.

Raven continued. "Next page, please. Alright, this on is titled…" he waited for the students to speak.

Everyone said it at the same time "Sex!"

The teacher smiled and said "Correct. This page you will be recording who your partner has sex with. The first two boxes are like on the pervious pages, name and partner. The third box is the kind of sex they had, oral or the actual. The fourth box you will put whether the sex was gay or straight. Um…" Raven looked over Link's shoulder at the fifth box. "Ah, this will be the date you found out about the sex they had. Next page!"

Link turned the page and wondered why the teacher was rushing. Then he glanced at the clock. Oh. They only had thirty minutes left. "Now, this page is kissing. It's pretty much the same as sex, but… it's a kiss. Now, the last page is optional and you will get extra credit for doing it. This page is titled 'Wanking'. Or as you guys may know it, masturbating."

Link turned scarlet red.

"Oh, Link. You may take your seat now." Link merely nodded and took his seat. He felt Dark's gaze on him, but he refused to look at him.

"This page is not for you to track your partner on. It's for yourself. If you have the guts to do this, you will not only pass but also get an A+ for this class."

Link nodded as he heard whispering around him. Dark shifted in his chair. Now, his leg was firmly pressed against Link's. Also, Dark's shoulder was brushing Link's. Link was trying to keep from blushing, but he failed. Dark noticed this. As Raven was telling them that they had a few free minutes to talk, Dark grinned wickedly and said in a low voice in Link's super sensitive ear. "Why you blushin', Linky? You wank?"

Link could tell he was teasing, but that was the most dangerous for him. Dark's teasing always, _always_, turned him on. Link shuddered visibly from the hot breath on his ear. Dark's grin turned even more wicked, if possible.

"Is little Linky turned on?" Dark said in a low sexy voice, so only he could hear. Link closed his eyes as his breathing hitched, and Dark laughed wickedly. He looked around the room with a broad smile.

Link groan with sexual frustration. As the bell rang, Raven said "Oh! And real quick. The folder will only be viewed by my eyes. Your secrets are safe with me. And in your projects, you must find out before the whole school knows. You must be like a sly detective and know it before anyone else does. And I'll see you all tomorrow."

Link stayed seated, his cheeks flushed and his member fully aroused. Dark laughed and Link just glared at him. The paler Hylian left the room with a evil gleam in his eyes.

Link waited patiently for everyone to leave, but Zelda had to come talk to him. "Hey, Link! Come on. Let's go!"

Link forced a smile and said "Um… I can't. I have a question for Raven…"

Zelda didn't see through the lie and nodded before saying "Okay. See ya in music then!"

Link nodded stiffly before Zelda skipped away. With a groan, he looked around. Finally, everyone was gone. Suddenly, Raven said "What was the question you had, Link?"

Link blushed as the older Hylian looked at him. "I… uh… don't really have on… I just can't stand…"

Raven gave him a curious look, then his eyes flashed with realization. An amuse smile grew on his tan face. Link blushed even harder in embarrassment and shame.

Raven smirked amusedly and said "You are aroused. Hm?"

The younger nodded looked at anything but his cousin. Raven laughed. "How did this happen, might I ask?"

Link twiddled his thumbs nervously and said "Uh… Dark was teasing me again…"

He looked at his teacher, who nodded understandingly. "Well, has he figured out yet that you love him?"

Link shook his head no. "Of course not, Rave. He can't ever know."

Raven gave a one-sided grin and shrugged. "Whatever."

It was silent for a bit before Link finally groaned and said with a bright scarlet blush "My I please leave now? My skinny jeans are killing me!"

Raven laughed and said "Of course. But… make sure to mark this down in your folder…"

Link blushed, and when Raven turned away he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the guy's bathroom to 'relieve' himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this one is a little short… I'll make the next on longer. In the next chapter they go to the mall. **


	3. Chapter 3

Backstabber

Chapter Three

Link and Dark exchanged glances in History, the last class of the day. It was Friday, four days since school started, and they were planning on going to the mall. They had found out Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit were all coming as well.

Link looked at the clock. _29... 28... 27... _Link thought, counting down till class got out. _24... 23... 22..._

Dark looked around and say the angel bouncing around in his seat excitedly next to a laughing Ike. Their teacher was submerged in his book. Dark glanced at the clock. _Only ten more seconds…_ he thought as the class started to count quietly.

"Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four…"

Link smiled. The first weekend of the school year. Yeah… in this town that's like Spring Break. His smile widened as the last three numbers were counted.

"Three… Two… One!"

The bell rang loudly as the class cheered. Finally, the weekend!

Link stood up and smiled at his twin. Dark smirked and said "Let's go."

Link nodded and followed his older brother.

Marth glanced at Roy, whom was his Sex Ed. partner. They had become close friends from the very start. For Marth, it was mainly because Roy was completely straight and didn't want to get in his pants like everyone else. But he also like Roy because he was funny, kind, and charming.

For Roy, it was because Marth was loyal and good at keeping secrets. The turquoise haired boy was different from everyone he's ever met. He was surprised at how much he liked the popular boy.

Ike smiled at Pit and said "Let's go. Everyone will be waiting for us."

Pit smiled "Okay!"

Ike laughed, and they went out to Ike's red convertible sports car. Pit gasped. "Wow!"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"Of course! It's amazing!" Pit exclaimed, his brown hair bouncing as he practically skipped over to it.

Ike laughed "Yeah, well… you can get in. We are going soon. Once everyone's here of course."

Pit beamed brightly and hopped into the front seat. Link and Dark showed up and took the back seats. Ike got in the driver's seat and say "Now, we just need Roy and Marth."

A few minutes later, the turquoise haired boy and the redhead showed up. Marth took the seat next to Link, and Roy sat by Pit in shotgun, Pit being in between Ike and Roy.

They arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later at 5 o'clock pm. The group of highschoolers immediately went to the food court to eat something.

After ordering they all got a table together, of course they had to scoot some tables together… But whatever. Link took a seat across from Dark. Marth sat on Link's right. Roy was across from Marth. Pit sat on Marth's right and Ike sat on Roy's left.

"So, where to first?" Ike asked as they ate their food. Link glanced at Dark. The older twin smirked. "How about the tattoo and piercing store? Link and I have been meaning to get our ears pierced."

Marth nodded and said "Sounds good."

Pit's brow furrowed, and he asked "What is a tattoo, and what's a piercing?"

Ike smiled and said "A tattoo is ink that is embedded into your skin. They use a gun to shoot it in. A tattoo is permanent. A piercing is where they use a gun to shoot an earring through your ear or another part of you and then it's a piercing."

Pit shuddered. "Ouch." he stated.

Ike laughed and say "Yeah."

Then he said "So, the tattoo parlor?"

Dark nodded with a smirk. Link gulped. He's been delaying getting his ears pierced. He's kinda a little nervous (that's an understatement).

So, they soon finished eating. They threw out the trash and Dark led the way to the tattoo parlor. Link looked up at the bright sign nervously.

Dark walked over to Link and smirked. "Scared?"

Link looked at his twin. "N-No."

Dark laughed wickedly. "Yes you are, Link. Admit it."

Link glared at his brother playfully. "I'm not scared… Maybe a little nervous…"

Dark laughed and said "Now, come on!"

Link reluctantly followed Dark inside with Marth, Roy, Ike, and Pit following. Dark led them to the counter.

"Hello. My name is Midna and how can I- Hey! What's up guys?" Midna, Dark's girlfriend asked. Link blinked. "You work here, Midna?"

"Yeah… Needed the money."

Link nodded. Midna asked "So how can I help ya'll?"

Dark smirked and said "My brother and I want to get our ears pierced."

Midna smiled and said "Finally. After such a delay. So, both ears or one ear?"

Dark smiled "Both. For both of us."

Link gulped. Marth smiled at the exchange, before he walked over to the other counter lady who was the tattoo artist. The two walked into a back room together. No one but Roy noticed him leave.

Midna smiled "Alright. This way please, gentlemen."

Dark and Link followed her to a back room. She made them sit in the metal chairs. Then she left the room to go get the piercing equipment. Link shifted his feet nervously.

Dark laughed and said "Don't worry, Link. You be fine."

Link sighed and said "I know… I just don't do well with… needles…"

Dark smiled softly at him. "It will be find. It's not really a needle. It's more of a gun."

Like that would make him relax more. Link nodded, still nervous.

Midna returned with the stuff and said "Alright. Who's first then?"

Dark grinned and said "Link will go first. To make sure he doesn't chicken out."

Link blushed sheepishly. "I would not!" Dark gave him "The Look", and Link blushed "Okay… maybe I would…"

Dark smirked, and Midna smiled. "Alright, Link. Brace yourself."

Link did, and Midna positioned the earring gun on his ear. Then she realized something. "Wait… You didn't choose earrings."

She lowered the guy, and Link sighed in momentarily relief. She got out a chart covered in earrings. "Which ones?"

Link looked them over and found ones that caught his eye. They were blue hoops. The blue of his eyes. "Those…"

Midna looked at them. "Oooh. Good choice."

She took them off the display and loaded her earring gun with them. Link looked at the gun nervously and gulped. Midna smiled as she brought the gun to his ear. She said "Relax, Link. I've had little girls the age of five come and have them done. You'll be fine."

Link nodded, and she smiled. "I'm gonna count to three and on three I pierce the ear. Okay?"

"Yeah…" Link said. Midna smirked. "One-"

"OW! That's not three!" Link exclaimed, his ear stinging. Midna smirked and said "Woops… I lost track of the numbers."

Dark laughed. Midna looked at Link. "Next ear." she said in a singsong voice.

Link closed his eyes. He doesn't like this. Not one bit.

"One… Two… Three!"

Link opened his eyes as pain filled his other ear. "Ouch…"

Midna put the gun down and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't take those out for three months or the holes with close up."

Link nodded, and Midna smiled. "Now, Dark."

* * *

><p>Marth came back out and sat by Roy. The redhead asked "What did you have done?"<p>

Marth looked up at his friend and said "Oh, I didn't get anything done. She wanted to know if my hair color was natural."

Roy nodded and said "Oh. Okay, cool."

Link and Dark then came out. Roy smiled. "Nice earrings, Dark. Red's a nice choice."

Dark smirked "Thanks, man."

Link couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt run through him at the attention Dark was giving the redhead. Marth noticed this and put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. Link turned to his gym partner and smiled tiredly.

"It's alright, Link." Marth smiled sadly. Link sighed and nodded. "I know, Marth. But… I don't like it…"

"Yeah…" the blunette replied. "Nice earrings, though."

Link smiled and said "Thanks. I like them 'cause they match my eyes."

Marth laughed, which caused Link to laugh as well.

Dark glanced at the two laughing. He forced a smile. At least his brother had friends other than himself. Roy looked at Dark and said "So… you and Link… are you… dating?"

Dark looked at Roy. "What?"

"Are you dating? Do I need to spell it out?"

"No! I'm not dating him! We're twins! We are related! That's wrong, gross!"

Roy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Then, why are you watching him so?"

Dark looked back at Link before continuing "Because… He's my little brother, and he doesn't make friends easy…"

Roy looked at his friend. "You sure about that? He seems to be fine. He made friends real quickly with Marth, the popular kid. Are you sure you aren't in love with him or something?"

Dark looked at his friend and said quickly, a little too quickly, "That's wrong! I'm not _in love _with my brother!"

Roy didn't look convinced. "Whatever man. Just trying to help."

* * *

><p>Everyone went home at seven. Pit hummed the whole way home. He really like the guy named Ike. He was cool, strong, humorous… charming… And the list goes on.<p>

Pit got home and found his darker form in the kitchen, looking irritated. Pit was taken aback. "Dark Pit… why are you irritated?"

Dark glared at him and said "I'm irritated because you are befriending the _humans_! Your not supposed to! You becoming attached to them in just a few short days! We were sent here on a mission! A mission to protect M-" he was cut off by Pi who started to turn red with anger.

"Palutena never said I couldn't make friends! And I know why we were sent here!" Pit sighed, and the anger left him. "I just… want a few friends…"

Dark Pit sighed. "But… you'll have to leave them when your time is up here."

Pit looked down sadly. He said quietly "I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is a little short... :/**


	4. Chapter 4

Backstabber

Chapter Four

"Alright, class, today we will be choosing our play." Ms. Malon said as she entered the class dressed as the princess from Aladdin, Jasmine. "Last week, we decided on the two plays_ Romeo and Juliet _or a play written by a student here, whom will be unnamed till they wish to be named," she winked. "_Red Hood_."

"Since some of you weren't here last Thursday when we talked about the _Red Hood_. I'll tell you a summery of it."

The students listened carefully. Ms. Malon continued. "The play is about a forbidden love between a girl named Red and a guy named Peter. He is a werewolf, but Red doesn't know. They meet on day in the Forbidden Woods, where Red hunts illegally. He doesn't turn her in. They fall in love, and Red finds out about his condition and why he's never around during the full moon. But not all stories have happy endings…"

Everyone was listening intently, but when she didn't continue they started to get a little wild.

"What happened?"

"What happens that is so bad?"

"Let's do that one!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Children! Settle down!" Ms. Malon commanded gently. They did, and she smiled. With a sigh, she said "Now, raise you hands if you want _Romeo and Juliet_."

Not on single hand went up. No one wanted to do _that_ play yet again. Ms. Malon smiled. "Then, I guess _Red Hood _wins."

The class cheered. Ms. Malon laughed. Link smiled brightly, wondering who wrote the play. "Now, I will hand out your copies of the play right now. I was going to give this one out even if it lost so that you could still read it. It truly is an amazing piece!"

As she passes out the scripts, Link looked at Marth, whom sat next to him on the floor. "Do you know who wrote it, Marth?"

Marth took his script from Ms. Malon before looking at Link and saying "I wish, but it sounds amazing!"

Link smiled. "Yeah, it does!" he took his script. As he skimmed the script, someone asked "Ms. Malon, when will the auditions be?"

Link looked at the Drama teacher. She smiled secretly and said "We're not having one this time."

The class went dead silent. It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Then, the class roared and fussed.

"What?"

"What kind of joke is this?"

"Really? No auditions… Aw…"

Ms. Malon sighed. "Let's me finish."

When the class died down, she spoke. "Well, there will be no auditions. Since you are seniors, I figured it would be fun for you to draw a random part out of a hat. It will be your destiny to fulfill your role."

"What if a guy gets a girl part or visa versa?" Ike asked, skeptically. Ms. Malon smiled. "Good question, Ike. They will play the role they get no matter what."

"How is that fair?" Midna asked rudely.

Ms. Malon got a wickedly evil look on her face. "It's not." Then there was a pregnant pause before she said in her normal voice. "But that's drama!"

Link blinked in surprise. A guy could end up playing… _Red_?

"Now, let's draw the names so that you can highlight your parts with the remainder of our time."

The Drama teacher picked up the tall top hat from off her desk and brought it over to the circle. She handed it to Ike, whom sat by Pit, whom sat on Link's left. "Now… draw your part."

_It's like she knew we would choose this one_. Link mused. Ike pulled a slip of white paper out of the velvety hat. He looked at it and read it aloud. "Kyle, the leader of the huntsmen."

Ms. Malon nodded and said "Ah… he's the leader of the men trying to kill the werewolf whom is eating and killing all the livestock and some well-trained men."

Pit took the hat Ike handed him, and he pulled out a slip. "Riley, a fellow huntsmen." Pit smiled and nodded.

It was Link's turn next. He took the hat and took out a piece of silk-like paper. He unfolded it and gasped. "Link?" Pit asked worriedly. His eyes were wide and watching the blonde closely.

Link smiled and swallowed nervously. _How can I be…? How is it possible…? Why me? Why…? _He looked at his fellow classmates. With a hesitated sigh, he looked at his card and said "Red."

The room went quiet. Ms. Malon smiled and said "This will be an interesting play."

Link passed the hat to Marth, miserably. Why did he have to get the lead _female _role?

Marth took the hat and stuck in his soft hand. He pulled it out and read the slip of paper. "Snow, wanted by the Queen."

He looked at Malon, and she smiled. "Your Snow, also know as Snow White. She falls in love with a prince whom is engaged. He loves her as well."

Marth nodded with a secret smile. He passed the hat on to Roy. The redhead fearlessly stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He read it aloud. "Prince James."

"Oooooooh, your Snow's love interest." Malon said happily. Marth's eyes widened, and Roy's did to. They looked at each other, locking wide-eyed gazes. The hat is passed on, but both boy's remain shocked.

Now, it was DP's turn. He read his out loud. "Ronald, the advisor of the Queen."

Midna was next. She got the evil queen. Dark was the second-to-last person to go. Now, it was his turn. He took a deep breath and pulled one out. Dark opened the slip and sighed. _Of course… _He thought. He read it aloud. "Peter, the werewolf."

The class went silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Two _brothers _are playing _Red and Peter_?

Link paled. He had to be in love with his _brother_? Well, really his brother's character… but still!

The last person to go was Zelda. She got the granny of Red. Ms. Malon smiled and said "Now, go through the script as your homework. The bell should ring any min-" The bell interrupted her. "Ah, there it is! See you tomorrow!"

With that everyone left the Drama classroom, feeling either shocked, surprised, or disappointed.

* * *

><p>Link and Pit walked into Sex Ed. They turned in their folders at Raven's desk. Link had down some of the project. He had inserted that Dark was dating Midna since July 17th, 2012 (<strong>AN: It's fall 2012 in this story**). He also had written in about his… um… 'problem' last week.

Pit on the other hand had nothing. Ike wasn't dating anyone, and he wasn't interested. He was bisexual, though. Pit took his seat in the back by Ike. Link sat by his twin brother. There was an awkward tension between the two boys. I think you can understand why. Both boys secretly in love with each other, and their characters both in love with each other.

_Well… at least I'll be good at my part. Since… you know… I love Dark…_ Link thought. He was shocked then. He had never thought that he was in love with Dark. He had convinced himself it was just a crush, a passing faze. But obviously he didn't try hard enough. Dark noticed his brother pale, and he asked "You alright, Link?"

Link nodded numbly. "Y-Yeah…"

"You don't seem alright." Dark stated, his arms crossed over his chest and front chair legs in the air. Link hesitated. He looked at his open journal, at the blank page. The blonde picked up his pencil and began nervously doodling. Dark noticed this. He knows I only randomly doodle when I'm nervous or scared. Boy, was I both!

"Your clearly not alright, Link. What's wrong?" Dark said, sitting in his seat correctly, all four on the floor and his feet on the ground. Link's grip on the pencil tightened and it broke, startling the boys. The younger sighed and put his broken now pencil down. "I guess, I'm not alright… I have to play a freakin' girl!"

Link slammed his head down on the desk. Dark thought for a moment. "Well… at least you don't have to kiss… Midna or anyone…"

_Yeah…_ Link thought dryly. _I have to kiss _**you**_! _

Raven walked in and said "Has everyone turned in their folders to me?"

A few students, A.K.A Ike and Roy, got up and placed them on his desk. "Thank you. Now, first, we will be discussing the dreaded or horrible consequences of sex."

Some girls giggled. Raven smiled and continued. "Alright, Pit. Come up here. I want you to write on the whiteboard."

The angel smiled excitedly and practically bounced over there. He looked at the teacher, whom handed him a blue expo marker.

"You'll write whatever I tell you to. Got it?" The angel nodded. "Good." Raven smiled.

"Now, raise your hand and tell me a consequence of sex."

Link watched Midna get called on. "What kind of sex?"

Raven smiled. "Good question. Any kind. From oral to rape to gay. Any you can think of."

Link blushed and raised his hand. He awaited as Marth was called on. He was looking down. "Pain…"

Raven nodded grimly. "Yes. Gay sex can hurt as can rape. Pit write 'pain' down." The angel nodded and did as told.

"Link."

Link looked at his teacher and said "Heartbreak."

Raven raised an eyebrow, interested. "How so, Link?"

Link gulped and said, not looking at anyone. "Like if Zelda had sex with someone else while I was dating her and I found out… Heartbreak…"

But Raven knew what Link was talking about. Link wasn't talking about if Zelda had sex. He really wouldn't care about that. But to know that Dark isn't a virgin was painful. Raven nodded. "Great example, Link. Roy."

Roy put his hand down and said "STD's."

Raven grinned. "Right you are. We'll be discussing them tomorrow. Dark."

"Pregnancy."

Raven nodded. "Yes… And now a days, one in every six girls has a teen pregnancy."

Pit, whom was writing all these down, raised his hand. "Yes, Pit?"

"When will we be talking about pregnancies?" The curious angel asked.

Raven smiled. "Wednesday. The day after tomorrow. Now, your all right about these consequences. They can ruin a healthy relationship. The safest form of sex is after _marriage_. Marriage. That is what we are talking about today."

There was a few groans and a few cheers. Raven laughed. "Anyway, this is not a Marriage class, which just so happened to be an elective for the juniors, but I will teach you some things you should know."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Marriage is a legally recognized relationship, established by a civil or religious ceremony between two people who plan to live together as sexual and domestic partners (**A/N: this definition was the definition I got from my **_**Microsoft Works Word Processor**_). Now, how many of you have dreamt of getting married?"

Everyone's hand went up. "How many have dreamt up the spouse to which you are marrying?" All the girls' hands stayed up, but very few guys hands stayed up. The only guy hands up were Link's, Marth's, and Dark's.

People were surprised by Dark's answer. Raven smiled. "How many of you _still _dream of getting married to that same person?"

Marth's hand went down. He gave up the dream of marriage awhile ago. Link glanced at Dark surprised. His heart shattered, and he had to look away to keep himself together. Raven smiled. "Now, put your hands down. You don't have to answer this question unless you want to. Who dreams of marrying the person they are currently dating?"

Zelda gasped when Link didn't raise his hand. But Zelda didn't raised her hand either… Midna figured Dark and her wouldn't work out, so she was relieved he didn't raise his hand. No one did. "Interesting. So no one truly loves whom they are dating?"

Raven got no reply. Raven smiled and said "Well, believe it or not… you probably _won't _end up marrying them anyway. You may not marry anyone you know. You may meet whom your destined to be with forever in collage next year. Or you may never get married."

Link listened as he watched his notebook paper. He wasn't taking notes. He probably should, but his mind wouldn't let him. _I wonder what I'm going to tell Zel…_

"Now, I am not against gays or gay marriage or anything… But…" This caught Link's attention. He looked up at his cousin. Raven continued once he had everyone's attention. "Most people are. It is very hard to find a place for them to be accepted as regular people. But I know in this state they are safe. The state isn't against gay marriage yet… For now of course…"

Link looked at his notebook and turned the page. He started to sketch. Marth watched the teacher curiously. _I wonder why he's so supportive of gays… is it because he is Link's cousin? _

Then the bell ring, and they all quickly left.

* * *

><p>Link and Dark got out of Ike's car with wide-eyes. Their house was surrounded with fire trucks and a fire was raging on the side of the house where Link and Dark's bedroom was. Dropping his backpack, Link rushed over to the police officer. "What's going on? Why is my house on fire?"<p>

The officer looked at the blonde senior and said "I'm sorry, sir. We got a call from your neighbor saying that they saw your house catch fire. We rushed over as quickly as possible. We are lead to believe that someone caused the fire. We have found a gun and gun power on your driveway. Also, your neighbors said they saw a guy running away form the house moments before it burst into flames with orange-ish skin and green-ish hair. We will be watching out for him."

Link nodded numbly. Just then he heard a cry of terror. He turned. It was his mother. She had just arrived home. "What the hell happened?" she demanded at the officer.

Link turned to Dark, whom was watching their psycho mother. Dark must have felt a gaze on him for he turned to his brother. They locked eyes, and Link opened his mouth to speak. But… he is rendered speechless. He doesn't know what to say…

Dark seemed to understand, and he pulled his brother into a tight comforting hug.

* * *

><p>Marth sighed and entered his house. His step-dad hopefully wasn't home. He didn't feel like having to limp at school the next day. Yeah, hopefully his step-dad was at a "friend's" house. By friend, I mean <em>girl<em>friend. Marth quietly snuck up to his room. If his dad _was _home, he would've heard the blunette.

He sighed in relief and set his book bag on his old twin-sized bed. He took a seat on it and smiled. Thank the _goddesses_, it didn't smell like sex anymore in his room. He laid back on the bed, sighing and feeling relaxed. He'll do his homework later.

Then, he heard the front door open. He hear the sound of male laughter. Marth paled. His step-dad was home, and he brought friends. Or more appropriately… customers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!**

**Rape and Abuse in this chapter!**

**And Cussing!**

**Proceed with Caution!**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Five

Marth entered the school with a slight limp in his steps. No one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't care. Marth managed to get to his locker before he was ambushed. Captain F. (that's what he goes by) slammed the poor boy against the closer royal purple lockers.

"Well, _slut_, you look injured. Did you trip and fall again?" he teased.

"S-Stop… P-please…" Marth managed to say through his fear. Captain F. abused the term rape. He did far worse than that. He's a very skilled rapist who has no one on his tracks, and he manages to keep his _slaves_ quiet.

Marth trembled in fear. The bell rang indicating that people would now be exiting class (**A/N: there is a class before first period the nerds go to.**). Captain F. sneered and said "We'll continue later in the bathroom. At lunch. Be there or I'll personally murder you."

Marth was released as the students started to fill the halls. Captain Falcon and his crew were no where to be seen. The poor boy trembled with the fear and the mixed emotions he was feeling. He gulped and turned back to his locker, opening it. Suddenly, Roy appeared at his side.

"Hey… you alright?" he asked, worry in his sweet voice. Marth shook his head no, saying "No. But I don't want to talk about…"

Roy didn't press because he saw how shaken up Marth was. "Well, if you need to talk you can come to my house after school. My mom will be home this time."

"T-This time?" Marth asked, wishing he had a mother would was alive. Roy nodded. "Yeah… she usually works every night."

"Oh…" Marth said with a gulp. He looked at Roy and nearly broke down. He had to look away. _I need help… Maybe a counselor…?_ Marth thought as Roy said "Let's go. Class will be starting soon."

Marth nodded and followed the redhead to class.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. So, Marth got up all his courage and entered the boy's bathroom, the one no one <em>ever <em>went to. He was terrified. He had had Captain F. abuse him before. Last time he was hospitalized. Captain Falcon got away with it though. He pretended to save him.

The moment the bathroom door closed, he was grabbed and gagged. It tasted of dried blood… Marth gulped, which was hard to do with the bandana in his mouth. He was led further into the bathroom.

Marth was shoved to his knees, and his hands were bound. The boy heard a evil laugh, and he paled. Captain Falcon appeared in front him. He looked at him with wide eyes full of terror. Captain Falcon then spoke "Now, now, now… The school _whore _is tied up for me now."

Marth began to tremble with all the terrible fear he was feeling. Vivid images of what happened last time flashed through his memory. Captain Falcon laughed and got his knife out. He cut a slice down Marth's shirt. The blue shirt fell free. Marth gulped as the felt the tip of the blade trail down his chest, not hard enough to cut. At his belly button though, the rapist cut a quick slice across it, like every time, marking Marth as his.

Marth whimpered through the gag. Captain Falcon smirked and said "Remove the gag and bring the ropes."

Marth was freed of the gag, which immediately after it was taken off he gasped for air, and ropes were wrapped around his ankles, and a collar with a metal link chain was place around his neck. How he managed to smuggle these into school was a mystery to the poor boy being raped.

Captain Falcon smiled and said "Guard the door, Bowser."

The buff tan-ish guy nodded and walked over to it. Marth watched him then gasped in pain when he felt… something being shoved up his ass. He didn't even know his pants were off!

Marth felt tears fill and fall from his eyes in pain. Captain Falcon laughed. "I would've thought a pimp like you would be use to this now, would be stretched for all eternity."

Marth cried out in pain as his body began to shake violently. Captain F. made the poor boy lay on his bound hands, which was extremely uncomfortable. He pressed harshly against the younger. Marth was crying silently, tears streaming down his pale flawless face, the only thing the rapist won't scar.

Poor Marth was being violated yet again. He gulped and took it, too used to being told to shut up and being smacked. The younger senior cried out loudly in pure agony when something bigger was inserted into him. This time he knew what it was.

Captain Falcon laughed and wrote with the knife across Marth's forearm the words: CF's _whore_. Marth whimpered and moaned, in horrible pain and sick pleasure. _That's what I get for being gay…_ Marth thought as he cried out when Falcon slammed all the way into him.

The rapist smirked, sweating, and said "You are _pathetic_! Your weak! Look at you! Being dominated by a _guy_! Your suppose to dominate girls! But no… you like a mouth full of cock and a prick up your ass!"

Captain F. knew that this was getting to Marth's head. He enjoyed messing up the boy. Marth whimpered and cried out in pain as he felt the blade of the knife cut into his thigh. There, Falcon carved the words: _Slut _for _life_.

Marth's tears seem to have no end for as the rapist violated him worse and worse his eyes filled with more and more tears. Falcon laughed at the affect he was having on this poor boy. Marth was a withering mess beneath him, both from pain and from sickening bliss. Marth bit his lip till it bled, trying to hold in his moans of horrifying want, lust, and desire.

Feeling his gut tightening, Marth gasped as the pounding got fiercer and fiercer. His hard-on was softening from the out-standing pain. The inflicted pain was turning him on, but the too-much-to-bear-pain was turning him off. So, he was partially hard and partially not.

Marth whimpered as he felt the need to give himself release, but he wasn't _near_ hard enough to be driven over the edge. Captain Falcon's breathing picked up to match Marth's, though Marth's was shallow and laboring.

Soon, Marth heard a gasp. Then, Captain Falcon came hard inside Marth. He pulled out, and the poor raped senior gasped in pain. His insides were torn to shreds, and his blood had been used as lube.

Left heaving and barely breathing on the floor, Marth's eyes fluttered closed briefly as the crew of rapist left the poor boy.

A hour later, Marth awoke in pain. He groaned and sat up. Whimpering he manage to get his clothes on, which instantly turned red from the blood. He gulped and started to make his way to the nurse's office. He knew everyone else was in class.

* * *

><p>Marth entered her office, and she sighed. "Again, Marth?"<p>

He nodded, his lower lip trembling in effort to not cry. She offered a soft smile and said "Take a seat up here."

"T-Thanks I-Impa."

She smiled sadly and said "Take your clothes off first."

Marth nodded and managed to get his shirt off before Impa had to help get the pants off. He whimpered, but they finally came off. Then, he sat on the observation table gently. Impa looked him over and sighed. "Can you tell me who did it?" she asked as she cleaned the cuts that formed ugly words.

"No." he said miserably. "He'll find out and kill me."

Impa frowned softly and said "Well, alright, but you need to stand up for yourself."

Marth nodded, then gasped in pain as the Neosporin was sprayed on his wounds. Impa bandaged the one on his left forearm and started on the one on his right thigh.

"I've got some clothes you can wear home." Impa said as she bandaged the one on his thigh. He nodded. "And I suggest going to a friend's house for the night."

Marth nodded sadly. She was the only one who knew of his abuse at home. But they can't go to the police because his step-dad will find out.

Impa sighed and said "Your finished. Let me get you those clothes."

Marth nodded and waited. He got down tenderly and slipped on his bloodied underwear. She came back carrying jeans and a shirt. "I'm sorry… Marth, I only have jeans."

Marth looked at her and said "I can't wear those…"

Impa sighed. "I know, dear. Wait. I have an idea."

She left the room again, and when she came back she was carrying a different pair of jeans. "I still can't wear those."

Impa smiled and said "You can wear these. These are something I am currently working on. So, as you well know I have powers."

"Yeah…"

"Well, these are just an illusion. Here." Impa used magic to make them fit around him. He didn't feel anything on though. "But… I can't feel them."

"Exactly! Now, they can't hurt your injuries." she said. Marth smiled. "Thank you!"

"But be careful. They only will last till about the time you get home."

Marth smiled. "I will!"

"Good. Now, get to class!" she said with a smile. "Yes ma'am!" Marth laughed. He left with care.

* * *

><p>Link and Dark began their walk home. As they walked Link sparked a conversation. "Where will we sleep now that our bedroom is gone?"<p>

Dark thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

Link sighed and said "Well… we can figure it out when mom gets home." Their mom works till six. It's four right now.

There was silence for awhile till Dark spoke. "So… is that really why you were upset yesterday? Because your Red?"

One thing to remember. Link… is a horrible liar. He can't lie to save his life. Link hesitated, then said "No."

Dark looked at his brother curiously and said "Then why?"

Link gulped and looked at his feet, hesitating. "Because I…"

"Yes?" Dark pressed. Link sighed. "I um… don't think… I… I love Zelda anymore… I don't think I ever did…"

Dark was surprised. "Really? You don't love Zelda? Then why are you with her?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know… I… I just…"

_As a cover… _Link thought as he looked up into his twin's face. Dark smiled softly and said "Don't worry. It doesn't matter why. But… are you going to break up with her?"

Link paused for a second. Should he? I mean, he doesn't love her. Why should he stay with her? Link looked at his brother and nodded. "Let's make a detour… to Zel's place…" Link said quietly.

Dark nodded with a secret smile that Link didn't see. "Let's go!" Dark said, leading them across the street to the sidewalk that would lead to Zelda's.

* * *

><p>Roy awaited for Marth outside of his last class, dance. Roy heard the bell ring, and girls came pouring out. Then, Marth came out last. Roy smiled and said "Hey, Marth."<p>

Marth looked at Roy and smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

"Good." Roy smiled. Then his smile faded as he said "You alright? You weren't in gym or music earlier."

Marth looked away for a second, licking his lips, before he looked back at Roy and said "Yeah. I'm fine…"

Roy didn't press though he didn't believe him. "Well, what do you say? Can you come over?"

Marth's dull eyes brightened. "Yeah!"

Roy smiled. "Good. Then, let's go!"

The raped boy smiled and said "Alright, lead the way."

Roy led them outside and to his car. Marth followed with light feet. He figured out awhile ago that if he uses light steps walking doesn't hurt as much when he's raped, screwed.

Roy got into the front seat while Marth took shotgun. He started the car, and the radio blared loudly. Marth covered his ears. Roy turned it down hastily. "Sorry! Uh… I was jammin' out earlier."

Marth smiled and said "It's alright. I'm use to it." Then he frowned in memory.

Roy noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

Marth blinked and looked at his close friend. "Nothing… Why?"

"No reason…"

Silence filled the car. Well, it almost did. The only thing keeping it from complete silence was the radio.

"_I am in misery. There ain't no body who can comfort me. Why won't you answer me. The silence is slowly killing me."_

Marth found his vision blurry. He could relate to the song, but in a different way than intended. The song's talking about love while as he's never had love. Ever.

Marth tried to blink back his tears, but he was failing. A few managed to escape. Roy noticed this, and since they were at a stop light he asked, looking at him, "Are you sure your alright?"

The boy shook his head no. "You wanna talk about it?" Roy asked carefully.

Marth shook his head and managed to calm himself. Soon, the light turned green, and they lapsed into a deafening silence again.

* * *

><p>Roy led the unstable boy up the stairs to his room. He made him sit down on his bed. "Can you talk about it?" Roy asked gently.<p>

Marth looked at him with tear-filled eyes and said "I… I… I can't…"

Roy sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm here for when you need to."

A dense silence filled the room. Neither boy spoke. Marth was too deep in despair to talk. Roy was trying to find the right words to say. Finally, Roy broke the silence by asking "Will you stay for dinner?"

Marth looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes…"

Roy nodded and stood up. He turned his radio on. Some random song came on. Marth wiped his still damp eyes and tried to cheer up for Roy's sake. Roy smiled gently at him, not wanting him to break. Surprisingly, Marth returned the smile, though it was a little sad.

Roy couldn't help but feel happy that Marth smiled .He wasn't sure why, but Marth's smiles seemed to affect him. He felt warm inside when one was directed at him. Roy looked the boy in the eyes and said "What would you like to do?"

Marth thought for a moment then said "I don't know… but we have homework…" This caused the boy to frown.

Roy frowned as well. He doesn't want Marth to frown. He wants him smiling. "We can do it later. It's only 4:15."

Marth nodded and looked at Roy, hesitantly. "I… um…"

Roy was curious. He looked at the blunette and said "Yes?"

Marth gulped and hesitated. Then, after a moment he said almost inaudibly "Can I stay here for the night?"

Roy blinked, wondering if he heard him correctly. Of course he would gladly let him stay the night but… why? Why does he need to stay? "Sure. Of course! Yeah." Roy replied.

Marth smiled softly as he looked up at Roy. "Thanks."

Roy smiled back. "No problem."

Marth looked away still smiling. Roy couldn't contain his smile. He looked around his room, and he sighed softly. Then something hit him. Where will Marth sleep? He only has a full-sized bed. Would he mind sharing a bed?

"Hey, Marth?"

"Yes, Roy."

"Um… Do you mind sharing a full-sized bed tonight? We only have this one open, and it's mine."

Marth smiled. "Sure. I don't mind."

Roy returned the smile as his heart leaped uncharacteristically into his chest. "Okay."

Marth looked at his lap. His eyes widened as he found his 'jeans' were starting to fade. _Crap!_ he thought, panicked.

Roy noticed Marth's sudden change in emotion. "Marth…?"

"Hm…?" Marth said, not really listening as his pants faded away. Roy gasped. "Dude! What happened to your pants?"

"Uh… they were made of magic?" Marth said softly.

"Really…? And dude… are you wearing… _panties_?" Roy asked, bewildered.

Marth blushed and looked away. "Uh… no… maybe… yes. They were the only ones the nurse had!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. Then, he noticed the turquoise panties had dried blood on them. His eyes widened. "Marth…? Why is there blood on them?"

Marth looked down at his undergarments, and his eyes widened. "I uh… because… I… um…" he didn't get to finished as Roy's eyes raked his body, lingering on the parts wrapped up in gauze.

"Is…" Roy hesitated. He got up and touched the gauze gently, causing Marth to wince in pain. "Is this why you weren't in gym or music today?"

Marth couldn't look at the redhead. He gulped and licked his dry lips. "Um…"

_Oh gosh! It is! _Roy thought as he looked at the gauze which was already bled through. "Let me rewrap them in clean gauze."

"No!" Marth exclaimed, pulling his thigh close to him, protecting it. "Y-You… y-you... can't!"

Roy looked up at him. "Why not? They've bled through!"

Marth started to cry as he said "Because! Because I said!"

Roy stood up and said "Why is that a reason? Why should I listen to you? You're in _my_ house. I commanded it. Now, let me help."

Marth hesitated. He didn't want Roy to know he was impure and unclean. Unholy, dirty, taken… Marth bit his lip.

"Please…" Roy begged kneeling on the floor by Marth, whom is on the bed. Marth slowly and hesitantly extended his leg. Roy smiled to himself in relief. Roy tenderly took Marth by the leg and slowly unraveled the bandaging of his right thigh. Marth's breathing hitched when the words were visible.

Roy's eyes widened as his mind identified what it said. In bloody cuts the words '_Slut_ for _life_' was carved on the usually beautiful flawless skin. It was italic, save for the word _for_. Roy gulped, and Marth felt hot tears prick at his eyes in despair. Now, Roy would hate him!

"Who… Who did this…?" was Roy's reply. He sounded hurt as if he was the one who had it instead. Marth looked at him and shook his head, saying "I-I-I can't tell you…"

"Did you do it?" Roy looked sad. He looked as though he had had his heart broken.

"No…" Marth said softly with a gulp. Roy then began to wonder what was under the other wrapping. Before Marth could react, he unwrapped the boy's forearm. He gasped at it. It had the initials 'C.F.' carved in front of the word '_whore_'.

"Why… Why… Why would someone do this?" Roy asked as he felt something in his heart. His heart felt like it was in pain, like it was breaking or shattering. Roy stood up and got the first aid kit out of his closet that his mother forces him to keep in there. He returned to the shaken and broken younger's side.

"What happened?" Roy asked softly and gently as he dabbed the cuts on his arm with a little moist towelette that had been soaked in Neosporin. Marth hissed quietly in pain. "Sorry…" Roy murmured.

Marth nodded softly, looking around Roy's room at anything but Roy, and said "I… I… Roy, I…" Marth sighed and looked at the redhead's hands which were working on his forearm. Taking a deep breath, he said quietly. "I was raped… In the boy's bathroom that no one uses…"

This made Roy's hands to pause momentarily. He was really surprised.

"You…" he looked at Marth. "In the bathroom… Today?"

Marth nodded. "Y-Yes… I-I was…"

Roy gulped and looked at the words on his forearm. _CF… hm…_

"Why can't you tell me who?" Roy asked softly and gently.

Marth gulped, trying to keep calm. He didn't want to cry. "Because… he said if… if I told anyone he would murder me…"

"What? He can't do that! I won't let him!" Roy exclaimed, suddenly feeling overly protective and angry. Marth offered a soft thankful smile. "Thank you, Roy…"

"For what?" the redhead asked, confused. Why was he thanking him? Marth laughed softly. "For offering me your house for the night and taking care of me."

Roy smiled softly back and said in a quiet voice. "No problem."

He was glad Marth was smiling. He found he quite liked that smile. Roy wanted Marth to be happy and free and… unbroken… But that could never happen. Marth will always be broken. But Roy can achieve the other two. He was determined to.

Roy finished redressing the wounds on Marth, and he stood up. He took a seat by Marth. Roy turned to the raped boy. He watched him with his ocean blue eyes. He found himself tracing and memorizing the curves and details of his face. Marth must have felt his gaze for he looked at Roy with his dazzling sapphire eyes. Marth smiled, and Roy's cheeks tinted a light pink.

He looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught. Roy gulped, feeling fluster. _Why do I feel like this? Why is my heart racing and my stomach fluttering? And why can't I name this feeling?_

Marth smiled at Roy. He watch his friend as he looked away. Marth wondered why he did. _Hm…_ Marth thought. Then he frowned. _Is it because I'm disgusting? Because I was raped?_

Marth felt a weight be placed on his already heavy heart. He knew he could never be happy. Roy probably hated him now, though he would say otherwise.

The raped boy's eyes fell to the floor, sadden. He would never find love, and love would never find him. He was doomed to live the rest of his horrible life alone…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this chapter Zelda gets her heart broken and Ike gets a surprise. Dark is too… Ike likes his while Dark doesn't like his… Hehehe…**

**P.S: In the last chapter was my first ever sex scene! Tell me how I did and how I can improve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Nintendo characters.**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Six

Link and Dark walked up the sparkling marble sidewalk that led to Zelda's front door. Beautiful Lilac roses lined the sidewalk. The house itself was a gorgeous manor, on the inside and out. Link took at deep breath and rung the door bell (Zelda goes home at 3:45).

Tetra, Zelda's twin sister, answered the door. "Yeah?"

Link hesitated, then said "Is Zelda home yet?"

Tetra nodded and said "Yeah, hold on a sec." Link nodded and waited. "! Some guy's at the door for you!" Tetra yelled.

Link winced. His ears were highly sensitive. Zelda sighed and yelled back "Coming!"

Zelda ran down the stairs in her skinny jeans and M&M shirt. She came to the door next to her sister and smiled. It was Link. "Hey, Link! How are you?"

Dark looked at his brother, whom looked like he wanted to die or melt away. Link was twiddling his hands. "Can we talk?" he glanced at Tetra, then Dark, then back at Zelda. "Alone…?"

Zelda's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sure… I guess…"

Link nodded his thanks and follow Zelda to a private location. Zelda brought him to the patio out back. "So, Link, what's up?"

The blonde sighed and looked into Zelda's blue-grey eyes. "I… Well… I… um…"

"What's wrong, babe?" Zelda asked, setting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "That's it! I can't do it!" Link exclaimed, standing up.

"Can't what?" Zelda asked gently. Link turned around and looked at her. "I… I can't break up with you…"

"You were… going to break up with me…?" Zelda asked, not exactly sure how she felt about that. Link nodded and said "But… I can't do it! I don't want you to be heartbroken! I love and cherish your friendship. I don't want to lose it…"

Zelda sighed. "Link… I wouldn't be heartbroken… Well, maybe a little… But we will always be best friends. Maybe not as close as we use to be, but hey… Still close friends…"

Link looked into her eyes, searching to see if this was true. He could tell it was. "It's okay if you want to break up with me. I understand. I'm not like Tetra. She would've ripped your head off." Zelda laughed. Link turned pale and laughed nervously. "Remind me never to date your sister."

Zelda laughed. "I will."

Link smiled. "See, Link? We're still friends. But maybe your right. We have been dating for almost two years. We should see new people." Zelda offered a small sad smile.

Link smiled sadly back and said "Yeah… Thank you for understanding…"

Zelda's smile turned happy. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Dark watched his brother go outside. Tetra smile and said "Breaking it off, right?"<p>

"How did you…?" Dark asked curiously.

"I could see it in his eyes. I'm a people-reader. I can read anyone like an open book." Tetra replied, leading him into the living area to wait. Dark took a seat on the leather couch. Tetra sat next to him, a little closer than necessary.

Dark noticed this, but he didn't scoot away. He let her sit close. He's gotta keep up his reputation of the 'badass' of the school. Tetra smiled and decide to ask something.

"Are you in love with Midna, my cousin?"

Dark looked at her curiously. "Because she loves you with the whole of her heart."

The raven-haired teen didn't answer. He didn't love her. He wasn't sure who he loved.

"Oooooooh, you don't. Do you?" Tetra smirked.

Dark didn't reply. Instead he asked "Why exactly are you asking these questions?"

The blonde girl smirked, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Because… I wanna test something."

Then, as fast as the speed of light, Tetra was pinning him to the floor. Dark's eyes were wide. _How did we get on the floor?_

Tetra smirked and said "I wanna try something." Then she lowered herself onto him. Her lips pressed against his.

His whole body tensed. _Why is she kissing me? Why am I not fighting? What about her cousin? _

Dark's body didn't move. He was completely tense, and he couldn't bring himself to move. He was so shocked at the ambush. Tetra laughed wickedly and bit his lip, causing him to gasp. She smirked and snaked her tongue into his mouth.

Dark finally snapped to his sensed, but before he could push her off he heard a gasp. Tetra pulled back triumphly and looked at her shocked sister. Link had wide eyes, which he was trying to keep tears out of. He was barely succeeding.

"Tetra…?" Zelda asked.

Tetra looked down at Dark and whispered in his ear "I knew it. You _are _gay…"

Shocked, he just laid there as she got off of him and laughed wickedly. "Yes, Zel?" Tetra asked.

"What about your boyfriend, Vaati?"

"What about him? Kissing him was an experiment which worked." Tetra said, gesturing to the still dazed Dark. Link walked over and kneeled by his twin. "D-Dark…?" he asked softly.

"Experiment? What kind of freaking experiment was that?" Zelda yelled. Tetra laughed and whispered something in her ear. "Oh… Really?" Zelda asked, looking at her sister.

Tetra nodded. Link was lost. "What…? An experiment? What did you do? What kind of experiment?" he was so confused and lost.

Zelda sighed and set her hand gently on the blonde's shoulder. "Link, sweetheart, your brother's gay."

* * *

><p>Pit watched Ike excitedly. Pit found it amazing. Ike was fixing a car. That was his job, how he got money. Ike was letting Pit help. Ike's father ran and owned an auto shop.<p>

"Pit, can you hand me the monkey wrench?" Ike asked from under a beat up rusty car. Pit nodded and went to it. He looked for something that looked like a monkey but couldn't find it. "I don't see a monkey wrench. No monkeys are in here."

Ike laughed and came out from under the car. "Oh, Pit. A monkey wrench isn't really a monkey or anything. It's just a different type of wrench."

Pit's wide eyes looked up into the younger's eyes. "Oh. Then, what's it look like, Ikus?"

Ike smiled at the nickname Pit had given him yesterday that the brunette frequently used. "I'll show you." Ike said as he searched for the wrench.

He found it under the desk. It was red. He showed the curious angel, saying. "This… is a monkey wrench."

"Oooooooh." Pit said as he took the wrench from Ike's hand. He messed with it for a moment, then handed it back. Ike smiled and took the wrench. Ike went back under the car. Pit smiled and found himself intrigued by Ike. His soft navy hair, his warm chocolate eyes, his strong tan arms…

_What am I doing? I can't fall for a _**human**_? It will break my heart! _Pit thought as he squeezed his hands into fist, biting his lip. Pit looked down at his attire to try and stop thinking of Ike, but… he had forgotten he was wearing Ike's clothes.

Ike had offered the angel clothes so that they could work with the cars and not get their other clean clothes dirty. He was wearing a shirt that he practically swam in it was so big, but it was nice, soft and warm. And the shirt covered his short black shorts he wears.

The shirt was a beautiful red color, nearly the color of blood. It smelled of cinnamon and new cars. Pit found himself never wanting to give it back. _Look at me! I'm dreaming of keeping his shirt forever! Kuro _**(A/N: DP's angel name)**_ was right! I _**am **_getting too attached. And it's going to break my heart…_

But Pit couldn't help but not really care that it would break his heart when he had to leave. He just cared about right now. And right now he wanted Ike.

Ike sighed in relief as he finished tightening some bolt. He came out from under the car to find Pit looking at the ground in a sort of daze. A smile was on his face. "Pit?" Ike asked curiously, setting the monkey wrench down by the other tools.

"Yes, Ikus?" he asked his attention back on the senior. Ike smiled and said "What were you thinking about?"

Pit blushed. "Um…" Pit knew he couldn't lie or he would lose feathers, which don't grow back till the day of Skyworld's New Years, which happens to be the same day as the Chinese New Year.

Ike smiled and approached the angel. If Pit's wings were out they would be tinted pink in embarrassment. "Pit?" he asked amusedly.

"Uh… I was thinking about…" Pit blushed harder. "Is it embarrassing?" Ike asked, curiously.

"No! Yes… Maybe? I'm not sure." Pit replied. This caused a few feathers to fall, which Ike immediately picked up while Pit wasn't watching. He put them discreetly in his pocket. Pit looked at Ike and said "I just… I don't know how to say what I was thinking about…"

Ike nodded. "That's okay. If you figure out how to say it tell me." he walked over to the hood of the old car. He opened in and coughed when black smoke came up from it. "Whoa!"

Pit watched Ike longingly. He loved how Ike's shirt clung to his sweating body and how his jeans just hung on his waist as if barely on, revealing his red boxers when ever he bent down…

_Pit! _Pit scowled himself. _Look at what your doing! Your sinning! Lust is the _**worst**_ sin an angel can commit!_

As if to prove his point, four feathers fell from his wings. Pit bit his lip and looked away from the hot scene in front of him. _Would one kiss be to much to ask…? _Pit wondered.

"From who?" Ike asked, turning to face the angel. Pit was surprised. He had said that out loud? "I… uh… didn't mean to say that out loud…" Pit blushed, furiously.

Ike looked at him and said "That's okay. Can you still tell me? Maybe, I can help? Who is she?"

Pit blushed. "Uh… it's not a she…"

Ike looked momentarily surprised. "Oh. Sorry! I didn't mean to assume…" he blushed sheepishly.

Pit smiled. "It's alright… An angel's love is different. It last forever and it can be with anyone. So, if you were an angel and you fell in love with… Link or someone you would love them for all eternity since angels are immortal."

Ike nodded. "But… Link wouldn't be an angel… How would that work?'

Pit looked down sadly, his hidden wings drooping. "When Link died… you would feel it… in the very depths of your soul. I've only known one angel in all of our history that has fallen in love with a mortal. And that was… my brother…"

Ike's eyes widened. "He did? With who?"

"He fell in love with a beautiful girl named Lady Guinevere. But she was married to the King… King Arthur…"

Ike's eyes widened, and he listened eagerly in interest. "You were alive in the time of King Arthur?"

Pit nodded. "My brother back then was known as Sir Lancelot, knight of the round table."

Ike couldn't believe his ears, but he listened. "So, they started to secretly have an affair behind her husband's back. They were planning to run away together, but they got found out…

"My brother was now a wanted man. So he fled the kingdom. Guinevere was killed and son was Lancelot. But being an angel, he was just reborn in Skyworld again, like all angels do when they 'die'."

Ike looked at the sad angel. He put a comforting arm around the angel's shoulders. "It's okay… Are… are you in love with a mortal?"

Pit nodded into the firm chest of the person he had fell hard for. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly. "May I know who?"

"N-No… H-H-He doesn't love me back…"

"How do you know that, Pit? He could, and you may not know it." Ike replied gently. He could feel the angel's tears soaking his shirt.

Pit pulled back and looked into Ike's eyes. "Be-be-because… he's what human's call 'straight'."

Ike's brow furrowed. "Oh, Pit…" he pulled him into a tight hug. "It's alright. You should tell him. It will make you feel better. I would know."

Pit mumbled. "What do you mean?"

Ike started to rub soothing circles on the crying angel's back. "Well… In my sophomore year, I fell in love with this girl named Tetra. It was unrequited love. On day, I told her I loved her. She laughed at me. It hurt at first when she said she would never love me, but a few months later I was over it. I still have a scar from her on my heart, but I am fine now. I have no desire to be with her now."

Pit sniffled and pulled back. "R-Really…?"

Ike nodded. "Yes. I'm over her. I have been for a good two years, almost three."

Pit nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Ikus…" he said softly.

"For what?" he said softly into the soft hair of the angel.

"For trying to help me." Pit looked up into Ike's eyes, his head against Ike's chest. The navy-haired boy smiled. "No problem, Pit."

Pit pulled back so that be was sitting in Ike's lap but facing him. Pit began to mess with his fingers. "Can I… uh…"

"Can you what, Pit?" Ike asked softly yet curiously. Pit couldn't look into Ike's eyes. He gulped and said "Uh…"

Then, the angel whispered it. Ike leaned closer. "I'm sorry… I didn't hear you, Pit."

Pit took a deep breath and said, looking straight into Ike's questioning eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Ike was a little surprised. Could it be that… the angel loved _him_?

Pit bit his lower lip, awaiting to be yelled at. He looked down at his lap, his wings drooping under his shirt. He probably just destroy the friendship he and Ike had.

"Yes…" Ike said softly. Pit looked up, confused. "What…?"

Ike took a deep breath. "Yes, Pit… You can."

Pit thought for a moment confused. Then his eyes widened as it clicked. "Really?" he asked surprised and confused.

Ike nodded with a soft smile. Pit smile nervously. He didn't expect to get that answer. He thought he would be shunned and kicked out. Ike smiled at the angel's nervousness. He tilted the angel's chin up to look at him, and he gently pressed his lips to Pit's.

Pit felt a spark in his stomach. Yes… he had fallen in love. That was the sigh his goddess gave any angel who had achieved love, one of the many goals that angels wish to accomplish. Of course, these goals are given to them by their goddess.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, really just a brush of lips, but it felt like hours for Pit. When Ike released the angel, Pit's already usually wide eyes were even wider, and Ike couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the angel looked. Pit blinked and looked into Ike's eyes. Ike smiled and said "Is that what you wanted?"

Pit nodded with a blush, looking down embarrassedly. Ike lifted his chin up and said "Don't be embarrassed, Pit. I didn't mind."

Pit smiled, and he said quietly "Thanks…"

Ike smiled. "No problem."

Ike stood up, and helped Pit up. Together they walked into the younger's house to have some dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Backstabber

Chapter Seven

"My… brother is what?" Link asked, confused as Dark sat up.

Zelda sighed. Tetra smirked and said "Dark is gay."

Link shook his head, not believing her. "No! He would've told me! I'm his brother! His _twin_!" Link stressed the word. "We tell each other _everything_!"

Dark watched his brother as he started to freak out. Dark felt bad about this. "Link…"

Link looked at his older brother, desperately. "A-Are-Are you gay?"

Dark swallowed hard. "I… dunno…"

Link looked away from his brother and buried his head in his hands. "So you might be?" he voice crack.

Tetra and Zelda slowly backed out of the room to give the two brothers some privacy. Dark sighed. "I… guess… I never thought about it before… but I don't feel anything when women kiss me."

Link sighed and nodded, still not looking at his brother. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking to his right and at the ground. He felt betrayed for some reason. Why would Dark keep this from him?

Link finally nodded. He looked at Dark and stood. Without saying a word, he walked out of Zelda's house and ran, not caring where his feet took him as hot stinging tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Dark watched his brother go, longingly. Tetra and Zelda reentered the room, and Tetra spoke to Dark. "Your stupid, you know that?"<p>

"What?" Dark looked at her.

Tetra frowned and shook her head while Zelda smiled sadly. "Link obviously has feelings for you. Why do you think he was so close to tears when he saw me kissing you? He obviously feels something for you. And my guess is it ain't lust."

Dark just stared blankly at her. He couldn't believe his ears. His _brother _likes _him_. But… it's wrong…

"You should go after him…" Zelda said softly. Dark looked at her. He nodded and decided to go search for his brother.

"And don't come back unless you do!" Tetra yelled. Zelda elbowed her sister. "Tetra!"

"What?"

Zelda just sighed and shook her head. Then she looked at Dark. "Good luck, Dark! I hope you can find him before he does something stupid!" _Like kill himself. _She thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>Link somehow ended up at Ike's house. As the front door opened he collapsed to his knees. Ike's mom exclaimed "Oh! Link, dear!"<p>

She looked behind her and yelled. "Ike! Link needs help!"

Link didn't respond. He just sat there sobbing quietly. Ike came down the stairs with Pit "Where is he- Oh my gods! Link what happened?"

Ike rushed to his friend's side and kneeled by him. Link managed to say things in between his crying. "Zelda… Dark…"

Ike nodded. "Come on, Link. Let's go up to my room. Can you help me, Pit?"

Pit nodded, and he helped Ike get Link into a standing position. Link's crying slowly stopped as they climbed the stairs. They manage to make it to Ike's room, where Link laid on the navy sheets of the bed.

Ike sighed and looked at the broken-looking Link. At least he had stopped crying. "So… what happened?"

Link turned his head and opened his eyes, looking at Ike. Link to a deep breath. Pit sat on Ike's desk while Ike occupied the desk chair. The blonde started his story. "I broke up with Zelda, and I found out my brother is gay."

"What? Dark's gay!" Ike asked bewilderedly. Link nodded solemnly. "Yes… And he didn't tell me." Link said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Is… that why your hurt? Because Dark didn't tell you?" Ike ask curiously. Pit listened. Link nodded, his face still hidden. He didn't want them to see his tears. He was embarrassed.

Ike thought for a moment. "Are you mad at him?"

Link finally looked at Ike. He sighed and said "I don't know… All I know is I felt betrayed when I found out…"

Ike nodded. Pit's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Link and Ike both look at the angel. "What?" Link asked.

"Why do you feel betrayed by him?" Pit wondered aloud. He was curious and determined to solve this problem. Link sat up and said "I… I… I'm not sure…"

Pit nodded and said "Could it be that you like your brother more than you should as a human?"

Ike looked at the angel curiously. He was acting so mature about this. It's like when it came to solving problems he suddenly matured. Link gaped at him. How did he figure that out?

Pit giggled at Link's expression. Ike noticed Link's expression, and he said "Is it true, Link? Do you love your brother?"

Link gulped. He didn't know if he should answer. Either way they would find out. Link sighed. "I… might…"

The blonde looked away and at the faded blue paint, biting his lip. Pit smiled and said "Yay!"

Link looked at him curiously. Ike smiled softly. Pit smiled brightly and said "You should be happy with him! Love is the best thing in the world!"

The blonde looked at Ike. Ike shrugged. "Angels really respect the aspect of love."

Link nodded. Pit smiled and said "Yup!"

The blonde sighed. "Yes… I'm in love with Dark… Is that wrong?"

Pit shook his head no. "No! In Skyworld, love is love, no matter whom with."

Ike smiled at Pit. "I agree with Pit, but… the world won't. Some people with hate you for it."

Link sighed. "I know… Well, I guess I should go find Dark… I kind of left him…"

Ike and Pit nodded. "Okay, Link." Ike said.

Pit smiled. "You should tell him!"

Link smiled softly. "Okay… I'll think about it…" Pit playfully pouted but said "Okay…"

The blonde smiled and said "Bye." before going down the stairs and leaving.

* * *

><p>Dark couldn't find his brother anywhere. He was starting to worry. Then he got an idea. <em>Maybe, he's at Ike's house.<em>

Dark was just about to ring the door bell when he bumped into someone. It was Link. "Link!" he exclaimed, pulling his brother into a tight hug. "I couldn't find you! I was so worried! Don't scare me like that again!" he said as he looked into the sparkling cerulean blue eyes of his brother.

Link laughed and said "It's alright, Dark. I'm fine, now."

Dark smiled in relief. "Good."

Link smiled and said "Now, let's go home." Dark smiled and nodded. They still had to figure out where to sleep. Last night the slept on the floor of the living room.

The raven-haired smiled and said "Yes, lets." He and Link started their way home.

The blonde kept glancing at his brother, Dark. Dark noticed this and he asked "You alright?"

"Huh…? Oh… yeah…" Link said, blushing lightly. "Are you sure? You keep looking at me. Is it because… I'm gay?" he asked softly, his eyes falling to the ground.

Link was startled. "No! No! No… I don't care that your gay. I might be too, but I'm just…" he trailed off, unsure of he should continue.

Dark looked at him. "You might be gay?" he asked curiously.

Link nodded slowly. "Yeah… Pit noticed me blushing when Ike took his shirt off one day, and Marth commented on how I watch guys more than girls…" _Not a total lie… Marth commented on how I watch Dark… _Link thought.

Dark paused his walk to look at his brother. "Really? It's that obvious?"

Link blushed. "I… I can't help it!"

Dark laughed. Link sighed but laughed along too. The two brothers lapse into a comfortable silence. That is till Link spoke. "Now, I know why I think Draco Malfoy is cute…"

Dark burst out laughing. Link blushed. "What? I do!"

The older twin eventually stopped laughing and said with a smile "Yeah, I guess that would explain a lot."

Link smiled. The twin arrived home at five. Now they would have to figure out were to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How about the guest room, boys?" their mom asked as they stood in the living area.<p>

Link nodded. "Okay."

"I can get the cot out of the attic for one of you to sleep on." she suggested. Link smile. Dark nodded. "Sure."

So, she left the two boys to go into the attic. Link shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his arms crossed over his chest in a nervous manner. He hated awkward silences. Dark watched his younger brother closely. Link didn't look comfortable. Hm… He wondered why?

He walked over to Link and touched his shoulder gently. This caused him to jump. "D-Dark! You scared me."

Dark offered a smile, then asked "You okay?"

Link nodded, looking at Dark. He looked away quickly. "No, your not. Tell me what's wrong, Link."

Link sighed. Many thinks weren't alright. He was in love with his brother to start. He just found out he was gay. He doesn't know how he's going to tell his mother. He just broke up with his first and only girlfriend. And the list goes on.

"Well… where do I start." Link started, his voice slightly irritated. "I just broke up with my first and last girlfriend. I have yet to tell mom about my sexuality. Not only that, but I found out _today_ that I was gay!"

The boys jump when they hear a crash. "Your what?"

Link turned ghost white. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his angry mother. The blonde gulped. Dark looked at his angered mother. "Mom, Don't-"

"Stay out of this, Dark! Your brother has some explaining to do!"

Link was terrified out of his wits. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and nervous. He was scared and needed help. Dark stepped in to save his brother from his mother's wrath. "Mom, I'm gay, too."

"What?" she asked, bewildered and surprised. Link looked at Dark. Why would he do that? Does he want their mother's wrath as well?

But his confession seemed to attract the opposite. She seemed to deflate. She sighed, and all her anger seemed to leave her. She sat down, looking tired.

"I… I need some time to thing about this… Just… Go…"

Link nodded and fled quickly. Dark followed his younger twin out. They exited the house together.

* * *

><p>Marth and Roy were on a walk. Marth saw Link and Dark rushing out off their house. "Link!" he called.<p>

The blonde turned at the sound of his name. He smiled and walked over to Marth. "Hey, Marth, Roy, how are you guys?"

Dark followed Link. "Oh, We're good." Roy smiled. Link smiled. "Thanks good. So, what are you up to?"

Marth smiled and said "We were just going for a walk. Care to join us?"

Link glanced at Dark who smiled. "Sure. We'd love too."

Marth smiled. "Cool."

So, the four boys walk together in silence for a bit. But soon, Dark and Roy are immersed in conversation. Link held back to walk by Marth. They began to talk to each other quietly. "So, Link, how are you really?"

Link sighed. "Not good. I broke up with Zelda today and found out I was gay. My mother also found out today… It wasn't pretty."

"Oooh…" Marth cringed. "Yeah… It's never pretty."

Link laughed. "Yeah…"

Marth smiled and shrugged. "Well, what can you do, right?"

Link smiled "Yeah…"

They fell into silence till Link said "Should I tell Dark?"

"That you love him?" Marth asked in a low hushed voice. Link nodded.

"Yes. I think you should. You should tell him soon. Maybe not right now, but make it happen. Whether it comes out during a fight, or the moment is just perfect and you tell him… Just do it though." Marth told Link.

The blonde nodded and thanked him. "No problem." Marth smiled.

They were all silent for awhile till they arrived at the park. "Hey! Why don't we practice our lines?" Marth smiled.

Link smiled. "Sure!"

Dark nodded and glance at Link. Roy gulped. "Huh… sure…"

So, they set their schoolbags down and pulled out their scripts. Marth handed Link a red cloak. Link quirked an eyebrow curiously. Marth blushed. "I… uh… had it and thought it would do well for your role…"

Link nodded and put it on. Dark smirked. Link blushed and said "It's not funny, Dark!"

"Yeah it is!"

Link blushed harder and groan. Marth laughed. Roy tried to hide his. Link just blushed and looked at the ground. Marth finally calmed and said "Anyway… Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Link looked around frantically. "<em>Where! Oh where can I hide<em>!"

Marth noticed Link from his perch in the tree. He dropped down right in front of him. Link looked at his surprised. "_What are you doing in my forest?_" Marth asked, anger trickling into his voice.

The blonde in the red hood's eyes widened. "_I… did not know this was your forest… I'm… I'm sorry!_"

Marth laughed evilly. "_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone says the same thing._"

Link backed up as Marth stepped forward. The red cape billowed behind him. "_Please! I must reach Granny's! I must warn her!_"

This interested 'Snow'. Marth raised an eyebrow. "_Warn her about what?_"

"_He's killed him! Now, he's after Granny! No one can stop him!_" Link exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Then, Dark howled from 'off stage'. Link gasped. "_He's coming! He means to kill Granny! Please! Let me pass!_"

Marth pretended to think about it. "_Hm… What's in it for me? I'll only let you pass if you give me something of value._"

Link searched his pockets frantically. He pulled his wallet out of his pockets. "_This! This is a pouch of a fairy's ashes. It will kill anyone it touches! Take it as payment!_"

Marth thought about it. He took the pouch and said "_Let me lead you through then._"

Link sighed thankfully and follow the 'girl'.

Marth smiled and said "Scene one done!" he giggled. "Now, you should do one with Dark."

Link glanced at Dark, pulling his hood off, and blushed. "But-"

Marth smirk and said "No buts, Link."

Link sighed. Dark came over with Roy. "So, what scene next?" he asked.

Marth smirked and said "Scene Three, where Red finds out Peter is the wolf."

Dark nodded. "Okay."

Link sighed and pulling the hood back on. He got out his script. He had only memorized scene one and two. Marth and Roy walked off the 'stage', which is just a boy scout area in the forest of the park.

Link got in position. Red was following the wolf. So, Link watched Dark get down and pretend to be the wolf. Link smiled and started to watch the 'wolf', readying his 'weapon'. Then, the Dark stood up, pretending to transform into a human.

The blonde gasped and dropped his weapon. "_P-Peter?_"

'Peter' turned and looked at 'Red'. He looked shocked. "_Red! I cant explain!_"

Link brought tears to his eyes, he's a good actor, and said "_You! You… you killed him! You killed my brother!_"

Dark looked desperate. Link was crying. Marth's eyes were wide. They were both naturals! Dark stepped forward, saying "_It's not what it seems! I can't control myself! I didn't mean to, Link!_"

Link looked up startled. Marth was broken of his daze. Dark's eyes widened. "Sorry! I… uh… messed up…"

Link blushed and said "It's… alright… We all mess up sometimes…"

Dark nodded. Marth smiled secretly to himself. Love was definitely happening between the two. They just didn't see it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry. That last chapter was a little rushed and weak… Sorry. And the **_**Red Hood**_** is a play I'm writing. But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Eight

Raven entered the classroom. Link smiled at him. Raven smiled back before saying "Today, we are talking about pregnancies."

The girls in the class turn red, save for Midna. Raven smiled. "Now, let's see… Does everyone know how a baby is created ? I mean you should, but if you don't…" he sighed. "Your parents are idiots."

The class laughed. Pit looked confused. He didn't know, but he didn't want to say so. So, Raven continued. "Good. Now, with your partners you will take about your future. How many children you want, where you want to live, who you wish to marry, ect… You will record it on this sheet I am passing out."

Link looked at it then, glanced at Dark. He knew the answers to all of these questions, and they all involved a life with Dark. Marth sighed and looked at Roy. He didn't know what he would say for half of these questions.

Pit smiled at Ike, whom smiled back. "This will be fun!" Pit said excitedly. Ike laughed softly. "Yeah, it will."

Raven smiled. "You may begin when ready."

* * *

><p>Link got out his pencil and wrote his name at the top. Dark cleared his throat and said "Alright, Link. How many children do you want?"<p>

Link smiled. "I want twins. So, that's two." Dark smiled and wrote it down. Link smiled and said "How about you?"

"The same." Dark said. Link had to look away from his gaze to keep from blushing. Link quickly wrote it down. "Question Two." Dark started to read, "Do you want girls or boys more?"

Link thought, his brow furrowing. "Um… I don't know… I want them both as equally. I guess…"

Dark nodded. "I want boys."

Link nodded and wrote that down. "Now, question three, what do you look for in a future spouse?" Dark looked at Link curiously.

Link looked at his hands. "Uh… I think… um…" he blushed. "He must be kind to me and won't abuse me, he must be trustworthy, and he must be there when I need him." Link listed, describing Dark in his perspective.

Dark smiled and wrote all this down. _Link said "he" as if he's thought this out before… Hm… _

"How about you, Dark?"

"Well, I want him to be gentle and good with children… and kindhearted."

Link smiled and wrote it down. Dark smiled and read the next question. "If you could choose, how would you like your spouse to look like?"

Link blushed and thought to himself _Just see my brother._ He smiled and said "I don't care. But I like darker features, save for the skin. The skin must be a beautiful pale color, not my ugly tan color."

"Your skin color's not ugly, Link. It's sun-kissed. It looks good." Dark replied, not liking the fact that his brother thought he was ugly. Link blushed and looked away. Dark smiled, his younger twin had always been easy to embarrass. Dark smiled and said "I like blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Not grey-blue or ocean blue, but sapphire blue. The brightest color of blue for eyes." He said this while looking at his brother.

Link smiled and couldn't help but wonder if he meant him. Link had to stop his train of thought before he got carried away. He shook his head and wrote it down.

Dark read the next question. "Where do you wish to live? Well, I want to live by water…"

Link smiled and said "The beach." He blushed as he thought of something naughty him and Dark could do in the sand. Dark raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden change in skin color, but he didn't say anything. They both wrote the answers down.

* * *

><p>Roy looked at Marth and smiled. He said "Four children."<p>

Marth wrote that down and said "I… don't want any…" His eyes darkened as he thought about why. Roy wrote that down and frowned. "Why not, Marth?"

"I don't want to say." he said, looking down. Roy didn't press and moved on. "Boys or girls?"

Marth smiled softly. "Girls…"

Roy nodded and smiled. "I want both."

Marth wrote that down. Roy went to the question. "What do you look for in a future spouse?"

Marth looked down glumly and said "I don't…"

Roy's frown from earlier came back and deepened. "Why not? Don't you want to get married?"

Marth looked desperate. "Of course, I do!" he said on the verge of tears. "But that will never happen! I'll either die before then, or no one will want me… Who would want someone who has been raped and torn and broken so many times-" he broke off, crying.

"Marth…" Roy said softly, placing a hand on the younger's shoulders. "You'll find someone who will love you like you should be loved. I promise you that."

"And how do you know! What if I never do!" Marth exclaimed. Roy looked at him sadly, his mouth opened slightly. He didn't know. "I won't let you! You won't end up alone! If you can't find love, then you can always stay with me, so you don't have to be alone! I'll be there for you always."

Marth tried to believe him. He really did, but… it was too much to hope for. "What about your wife and children? What will happen when you have a gay raped broken guy in your house?"

Roy pulled the broken teen into a hug. "Don't think about that! I may never get married! What if I don't want to get married? Hm… ever think of that?"

Marth wiped his eyes and mumbled. "No…"

"Yeah… So, don't dwell on the negative possibilities. Think positively. For me… Please, don't think you'll end up alone." Roy said softly. He released Marth from the hug and sighed. Marth nodded, wiping his eyes. "Alright… so what I want in a spouse?"

Roy smiled. "Yes."

Marth managed a sad smile, which sent Roy's heart to his stomach where butterflies were playing. "Um… I want my spouse to be kind and comforting like you, Roy… And thanks."

Roy managed not to blush, and he smiled softly. "Your welcome, Marth."

Marth managed a real smile this time. Roy wrote the answer down and said "I want my spouse to need me more than anything else in the world."

The blunette scribbled that down. Roy looked at the next question and read it aloud. "If you could choose, what would your spouse look like?"

Marth shrugged. "I… don't know…"

Roy nodded. He didn't want to push Marth again. So he wrote 'I don't know'. Roy then looked up and said. "Um… I want my spouse to be slender, not curvy, and have hair that feels like silk. Call me shallow, but they must also have blue eyes."

Marth smiled and wrote that down. "Now, last question. Where do you want to live?"

Roy looked at Marth. He smiled sadly and said "In the mountains my mother owned before she died. I will own them when I turn eighteen. They're the Mountains of Altea. They reside in Tennessee. They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" he sighed in a dreamy sad daze.

The redhead smiled softly and watched the dazed raped boy. Marth came out of it and said "What about you?"

"I never really thought about it. I good with where ever, but I love the mountains as well." Roy smiled.

Marth smiled. From other boys that would have been suspicious, but Roy was completely as straight as a pole or a line or something completely and utterly straight. He didn't need to worry about him trying to get into his pants like all the other boys have, save for Link and Dark of course.

* * *

><p>Pit smiled at Ike and said "I want millions!"<p>

Ike looked at him curiously and smiled. "Really? Millions of children?"

"Hm mm!" Pit exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.

Ike smiled amusedly. "Oh… kay… I want four." Pit smiled.

"What's the next question, Ikus?" the angel asked curiously.

"Boys or girls?"

"What if I want both…?" Pit pouted. Ike laughed and said "You can have both. I want both as well."

Pit smiled as they both wrote. "Next question, what do you look for in a spouse?"

Pit looked confused. "I don't… whom ever my goddess chose for me is the one I look for…"

Ike nodded, understandingly. "Well, us humans have to find our love by dating. Your lucky. You don't go through the pain."

"You won't either! If my goddess gave you an angel to be with, then you just have to wait for the angel!" Pit said, enthusiastically.

Ike gave a lopsided smiled. "Yeah… I guess your right."

Pit grinned brightly and read the next question. "Ikus, what would your spouse look like if you could choose?"

Ike looked at Pit and said "Well, I've always liked brunettes." Pit giggled. "Oooooooh! Do you have a crush Ikus?" he asked excitedly.

The navy-haired senior smiled. "Not currently."

Pit pouted and whined "Awwwww! Your no fun! Everyone likes somebody!"

Ike laughed. "We should get back to the assignment, Pit."

With a pout, the angel reluctantly agreed. "Your turn, Pit. Any features you want on your soul mate?"

Pit smiled. "Nope! I don't care! As long as they are sweet."

Ike smiled and said "Okay, well, where do you want to live?"

The angel smiled. "Here on Earth." Then his smile turned sad and into a frown. Ike was about to ask him about it when Pit returned to his normal up beat self. "What about you, Ikus?"

"I don't care as long as my spouse is happy." he smiled, but it was forced. He wanted to know why Pit was sad about where he was going to live.

They had finished the questions, but Pit decided to ask Ike his question. "Ikus…?"

"Yes. Pit?"

"Um… I don't know how people get pregnant…" the angel blushed embarrassedly as he looked at anything but Ike. Ike smiled softly and retook his seat. "Don't worry, Pit. I can tell you what you want to know. I don't get embarrassed easily."

"Um… okay! We can talk about it at lunch! Outside." the angel smiled and bounced up and down in his seat. Ike laughed as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Ike and Pit sat under a tree outside for lunch. From where Pit sat, he could see all his new friends. Link and Dark were sitting under a bigger shadier tree. Marth and Roy sat at a picnic table. Pit smiled. He liked Earth.<p>

Ike sighed contently and opened his bag. He pulled out a sandwich and said "So, what are your questions?'

Pit smiled and looked at Ike. "Um… Are babies really from Kmart and Sears?"

Ike laughed. "No, where did you hear that?"

The angel flushed and said "I read it in a book. It was called _Calvin and Hobbs_."

Ike laughed. "No, those aren't real." Pit blushed and asked "Um… Then where do they come from?"

The navy haired senior smiled and said. "Babies come from sex. If you have sex and um…" Ike flushed before saying, "and you… 'come' inside a female, there is a possibility that it will create a baby. But it doesn't always work."

"Why not?" Pit asked curiously.

Ike's navy eyebrows furrowed. "I… don't know, Pit. That's a good question." He bit into his sandwich.

The angel nodded and asked. "Have you ever been in love? I've heard humans don't love forever like they promise." Pit had that sad look in his eyes again.

Ike's eyes softened, and he said "Pit, are you okay? Do you love a human? Is that why your asking?"

Pit nodded with teary eyes. Ike's heart broke. Why was Pit so sad? It was killing him. Angels should never be sad. "Pit…" he pulled him into a hug. "That's not true. Humans can love forever. But yes… some do lie and break their promises of love… I've seen it." Ike said sadly.

He remembered all too well what his mother did and why his father left. He gulped back his tears and said "Don't worry, Pit. The human who has your heart is lucky. Because they will have your love forever… If only I could have a love like that…"

Pit pulled back startled, his tear-filled eyes wide, wider than normal, and said "You will!"

Ike looked at him sadly. "How do you know? I don't think I ever will."

The angel was crying now. "Yes, you will! I can't tell you by who or how I know. My goddess has forbidden it, but you will!"

_Why can't he see it's me?_

The younger senior didn't look convinced, but he nodded. Pit knew he wasn't convinced. He continued to cry silently thought. Ike didn't love him, but Pit would love Ike forever…

* * *

><p>Dark and Link sat under a nice tree at lunch. Opening their lunches, Link smiled and said "How are you and Midna?"<p>

The older twin pause his sandwich halfway to his mouth. He glanced at Link and said "Um… we fine… I guess…" he took a bite of his sandwich then.

Link nodded. "That's good." He didn't say what he was thinking. Why was Dark still with Midna if he was gay?

"Are you glad you broke up with Zelda? She was the most popular girl in school." Dark said.

Link nodded and said "Yeah. I think it was for the best considering it isn't right. I'm in love with someone else."

Dark raise an eyebrow as Link bit his nutella sandwich. Dark seriously doesn't see what's healthy about that. It's chocolate on bread. "Who?"

Link looked at Dark. "Hm?"

"Who are you in love with?"

The blonde's eyes flashed with an emotion Dark couldn't detected before it disappeared. "Um… I… uh…"

Link knew he couldn't lie. Dark always saw through his lies no matter what they were. Link looked down at the grassy ground, his sandwich in his hands forgotten. "Link?" Dark asked curiously.

He hesitated. "If I tell you…" he looked up into Dark's eyes. "You promise you won't hate me…?"

"Of course. I'm your brother, your _twin_. I could _never _hate you." Dark said, finishing his sandwich of peanut butter. He didn't like jelly.

Link hesitated, his gaze dropping. He sighed in defeat, obviously losing a battle within himself. "I… love…" Link looked up into Dark's beautiful red eyes. "you…"

* * *

><p>Marth looked at Roy and smiled. Roy smiled back, but it was forced. Roy sighed. He decided to ask his question. "Why do you think someone won't love you?"<p>

The blunette looked up. His eyes met Roy's for a second before they dropped back to his yogurt. He hesitated, obviously uncomfortable. Roy awaited patiently. Marth was opening up to him. He knew he was.

Marth hated these moments with Roy, where he ripped off the band-aids off of old still bleeding wounds. Marth knew that band-aids only covered the mess up. He needed to air it out to heal. The blunette looked at the awaiting redhead and said "I…" his gaze dropped again.

Roy was starting to get concerned. Did it really hurt that much to talk about? "Look, Marth, I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

Marth cut him off. "But I want to answer. I need to air the wounds out, not hide them."

The redhead nodded sadly. The blunette sighed shakily and said "I can't be love…"

"Why not?" he asked softly, gently. Marth gulped and looked at his hands. He rubbed the bandaging on his wrist where the ugly words reside. They are still scabbing over. Roy noticed this movement and said softly so only Marth could hear. "You've been raped more than once…"

Roy's eyes widened as Marth nodded yes. He slowly looked at the redhead with tear filled eyes. "I… have been raped…" he gulped. "And every time I am I get a new tattoo…"

He swallowed hard "I… I… can show you them… but no out here in public…"

Roy nodded sadly and said "If… if you really want…"

Marth nodded and stood up. They headed into the school. Marth led him to the room where he was raped by Captain Falcon, the boy's bathroom no one ever uses. He gulped and shuddered at the memories that fill my mind. All the times I've been raped in here…

Roy noticed this and said "Did he…"

Marth closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes… I was raped here…"

The redhead nodded sadly. Marth pulled off his shirt. He took off his belt and said "This… won't be awkward for you will it? The um… tattoos are on the verge of my back and bottom…"

Roy shook his head no. "Why would it be? I'm not gay. It's fine."

Marth smiled thankfully. He slipped off his skinny jeans and turned his back to Roy. The redhead's blue eyes widened. "Oh my…"

A black tattoo laid at the base of his back, right above his… panty line and right below where his jeans would end. In black cursive lettering the word 'Raped' was tattooed. Underneath it were a bunch of little tally marked shaped tattoos. "you've been raped… 37 times?"

Marth nodded sadly. "Y-Yes… That's why no one will ever love me… I'm impure…"

Roy's heart broke. "Marth… just because you were raped… 37 times doesn't mean no one will love you… Your amazing. I'm sure some guy will love you."

Marth shook his head no. "No one ever will, Roy. I have accepted the fact."

Roy shook his head sadly. "No… you will find someone… just wait and see, Marth…" he said sadly.

The blunette didn't believe him, but he dropped it. Why argue with someone who didn't understand?


	9. Chapter 9

Backstabber

Chapter Nine

Link watched his brother for any reaction. Dark blinked. He wasn't expecting that. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He closed it and tried again. He managed to say "I…"

The blonde awaited the anger or the disgust. Neither came. Finally, Dark's eyes widened, and he said "Really?"

Link gulped and nodded his head, nervously. The older twin suddenly smiled softly. Link was confused, but before he could speak Dark was in his face. The blonde's eyes widened as his brother's lips met his.

Dark's lips were soft and warm. Link closed his eyes. They tasted faintly of peanut butter. Link's arms wrapped around his brother's neck tightly, not believing his luck. The blonde felt a tongue teasingly scrape in between his lips. He gladly parted his lips, wanting and desiring more.

The older twin smirked as he was immediately granted access into the blonde's mouth. His tongue slid in teasingly, and he heard Link moan softly. The blonde tasted of chocolate, probably from the nutella.

Then, a sudden clearing of the throat made both boys jump and come out of their daze. The twins looked at who made the noise, and Link paled. It was the principal, Meta Knight. Dark and Link looked at each other, then at the principal. Dark cleared his throat and said "Good afternoon, sir. How can we help you?"

"I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Hyrule, that you two must come with me. Making out is not tolerated on school property."

Dark nodded and stood up. He offered a hand to Link, and he took it. Once both twins were standing, they followed the principal inside to his office.

* * *

><p>Pit giggled as Ike stared with wide-eyes. Dark kissed Link! "Wow… I didn't see that coming…" Ike said, looking at the excited angel.<p>

"Awwwwwww! It's true love! My goddess told me about it! It's the most powerful yet delicate thing in the world!" Pit exclaimed.

"Delicate?" Ike asked curiously. Pit nodded, and he turned sad. "Yes… It's very fragile and delicate… The simplest of accidents could break it… The tiniest misunderstanding can destroy it, shatter it completely… They have that rare delicate love… I can see it."

Pit watched the pair being taken inside for being caught kissing. He sighed. "But… this true love… it never lasts anymore… you humans are too war-filled and violent for that kind of love to exist in your time period…"

"They better enjoy it while they have it…" The angel looked at Ike solemnly. "For their love will break. It's just a matter of time…"

* * *

><p>Marth pulled his girl's skinny jeans back on and tugged on his tee-shirt. Yes… he has to wear girl's skinny jeans if he wants to wear them. The guy's ones are too baggy on him.<p>

Roy looked at Marth, whom met his gaze. He offered a small smile. The blunette accepted it and offered a small one back. Roy and him left the dreaded bathroom, which made Marth feel much more comfortable.

The redhead noticed the blunette was more relaxed the further they got from that place. Roy smiled secretly to himself. Then he frown as a thought struck him. "Why don't you report them? The rapists?"

Marth paused his walking and looked at the redhead whom had stopped as well. He gulped visibly. "Be-Because…"

Roy's brow furrowed. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he did. "Marth… Come on. I'm your friend… You can tell me."

The raped boy looked down, hesitating. After a moment, Roy took a hold of the younger's shoulders gently. He pulled Marth against his chest and said "Please, tell me, Marth…"

The blunette nodded hesitantly. But… he was trapped in loving caring arms. What else could he do? He knew Roy would catch him when he fell?

"I… I can't… Th-They threaten me…"

"How?" Roy asked softly, gently.

He gulped, tears filling his eyes. "They threaten that they would kill me…"

The redhead's eyes flashed with anger and surprise. "Oh, Marth… I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do?"

Roy was surprised his voice didn't show his fury. His voice sounded concerned and soft. Marth shook his head. "N-No… I just have to deal till graduation…"

The redhead nodded and rubbed the broken teen's back soothingly. He was going to figure out who it was that was hurting and threatening his friend, and he will do it no matter what. Even if it killed him…

* * *

><p>Link gulped as he watched the principal pace back and forth. Dark sighed. "Sir, just please. Don't tell our mom. It won't happen again, but she doesn't know about. Hell, we just found out about us."<p>

The blonde couldn't help but smile. They were together. Wait… what about Midna? He decided to ask Dark later.

Meta Knight sighed and said "Fine. But this is your only warning. Now, leave."

Relieved, the both boys bolted from the principal's office. Once out in the hallway, Link asked hesitantly. "Do you… Do you really mean that? That we're together?"

The older teen turned to his younger brother and smiled softly. "Yes. Of course. We will be together. But first… I need to break up with a certain redhead." he winked at Link, who blushed.

Together they went into the gym. They hurried to the locker room to change. Link pulled off his shirt and put his gym one on. He then took off his jeans, luckily he was wearing plain blue boxers. Then, he pulled on his too short gym shorts. Marth smiled and walked over to Link. "Hey, what happened? Pit told me you were sent to the principal's office."

The blonde blushed and nodded. "He also said that Dark kissed you…" Marth raised an eyebrow at the older senior and giggled as he turned even redder. "Did he?"

Link nodded and said "Shush! Your so loud! But yeah… he did… And he's going to break up with Midna to be with me!"

He couldn't help but smiled. The blunette smiled, barely containing his squeal. He tried to calm down. He was so happy for Link! He finally got what he wanted! If only he could find love… real love…

The blonde smiled and walked out into the gym with his turquoise-haired partner. Link glanced at Dark, whom was with Roy. Then, Coach Samus came in. "Alright, now…" she grinned wickedly. "Today, is dodge ball day. It will be shirts versus no shirts. Ike is captain of no shirts and Peach is captain of shirts. Choose away."

Peach smiled. "Daisy."

The brunette smirked and walked over to her sister. They were volleyball and dodge ball champions. They _cream _everyone they face. Ike looked over the people. "Pit."

The angel smiled and practically bounced over to the navy-haired jock. Daisy glanced around and said "Marth."

Marth smiled in relief. He knew if he was on their team they would protect him because he's 'pretty'. Pit smiled and said "Um… Link."

The blonde smiled and walked over there. Marth smiled and, not even glancing around, said "Roy."

The redhead gladly went over to his friend. Link smiled and looked at his brother. "Dark."

The older twin smiled at his brother and walked over to him. Roy looked around and said the fourth-to-last person left. "Merric."

The green-haired boy smirked and walked over to the shirts. Dark looked around and said "Zelda."

She smiled, then frown, her brows furrowing. How did that work? She… on no shirts… She gulped but walked over. Merric looked at the last two and said "DP."

The dark angel walked over to his team, and that left the no shirts with Midna. "Girls, since your on the no shirts, I have to ask you to put these one." Coach Samus handed them each a sports bra. Zelda looked horrified, but Midna looked dangerous as she took it.

The girls changed and came back just as the boys finished setting up the balls. The no shirts had take their shirts off, much to Link's embarrassment. So, that meant Link, Dark, Zelda, Midna, Ike, and… Pit were shirtless… Wait, no… Pit wasn't.

Link's eyes went wide and so did Ike's as they realized what happened. They had forgotten Pit was… an angel… Pit himself must have forgotten because he had started to take off his shirt. He closed his eyes and took his shirt off. After he did so, he fluffed his wings out.

Gasps and whispers filled the gym as Pit opened his eyes. He looked down at his shirt in his hands, and his blue eyes went wide. He glanced at Dark Pit, whom had wide eyes. He obviously didn't think Pit was that stupid.

Coach Samus was shocked. Everyone was whispering or staring in shock. Then, suddenly, a huge crowd formed around him. Pit was claustrophobic. They crowd was closing in, and he felt cornered. He screamed and shot up into the air. He flew straight to the thirty foot high ceiling. He coward against it.

Ike was watching the angel. He felt protective of him ever since that innocent kiss from the curious angel. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He looked up at Pit desperately.

Dark Pit sighed and shot into the air after using his invisibility power to cloak himself. He reached Pit and tapped him on the shoulder. Pit turned pale and looked towards his brother, but nothing was there. Then, it clicked. His eyes went widen, and he smiled. The angel turned invisible, causing a lot of people to gasp.

The angel and the fallen flew out of the gym doors and out of the school. They flew all the way home, where Pit would be scowled for revealing his identity.

* * *

><p>Ike went home wondering about the angel. He wondered why he cared so much. Walking in a daze to his car, he looked up at the sky. <em>Wouldn't it be fun to fly? <em>he thought softly.

He smiled and started his car after getting in it. He pulled out and started his drive home. He turned on the radio as he drove. He listened to the words.

"_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away._ _Out of the darkness and into the sun. I won't forget all the ones that I love. I gotta take a breath, take a chance, make a change._"

Ike smiled. He decided he liked this song. He stopped at the red light. He turned when the arrow changed from red to green. He turned the volume up loudly in his convertible. With his top down, he drove the rest of the way home jamming out to Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

><p>Pit sighed and looked down in shame as they teleported to Skyworld. His usually bright vibrant white wings were currently a depressed-looking grey. His usually life-filled blue eyes were dull and full of shame and despair. He watched the clouds appear below his sandaled feet. He stepped onto the holy clouds feeling beyond shamed.<p>

The depressed angel couldn't appreciate the beauty of the land because of his depression like he usually did, the way he always did. The soft clouds underneath his feet had a faint tint of gold, where it actually grew. The bright sun shone down elegantly as the angels stepped onto the priceless clouds.

Other angels watched and whispered as Pit walked by with his brother. They didn't care about the Fallen angel. They were talking about the stupid clumsy naïve Pit, the most useless angel in all of Skyworld. Pit could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. He messed up. He messed up bad.

Entering through the giant double doors, Pit walked nervously forward, never once looking up. He bowed in front of his goddess, Palutena. "Arise, my general." she said in her kind yet firm voice.

Pit did so, but he didn't look at her. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. "General Pit… look at me." she commanded kindly. As an angel, he was forced to look at her. His divine body made him.

"That's better. Now… your counter part was telling me that you revealed your identity in your… gym class today. Is that true?" the radiant goddess asked. Pit gulped and felt tears rising. "Y-Yes…"

She smiled sadly. "Pit… dear, why are you crying?"

"B-Because… I disobeyed a direct order." Pit said, falling to his knees in the presence of his goddess as tears with the ability to heal fell. "Pit… what order was that?"

He felt a new wave of burning tears coming on. "I… I fell in love… with a human…"

He heard the grand hall of the goddess fall dead silent. He gulped. The angels around him working paused to look at this angel whom broke one of the sacred rules. Pit looked up at Palutena. He gulped. Her brown eyes softened. She ran a hand threw her long flowing green hair as she said "Pit… I'm sorry. You many keep your mission, but I will have to wipe everyone's memory of your wings, of you being an angel. They will remember _you_, but not your heavenly wings."

Pit's eyes widened. He wasn't being ripped of his wings! He was surprised. Apparently, so were the other angels. News in Skyworld spread faster than gossip on Earth. "Now, my general, go back to Earth. On the morrow, in the morn, I will wipe their memories clean. Today, I fear I do not have the energy. Now, return to Earth and complete your mission."

The angel bowed before running out the giant doors and diving back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Dark invited Midna over to break-up with her. Link decided it was best to leave the two alone, so he had left earlier. It was six fifteen when Midna finally arrived. Dark answered the door and smiled at his soon-to-be-ex. "Hey, Midna. Come on in." he led her to the living room.<p>

They sat on the couches facing opposite each other. "You wanted to tell me something?" she raised her eyebrow as she watcher her boyfriend.

Dark nodded and said "Yeah… Listen, Midna… I wanna break-up."

"What? Why?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Dark sighed and said "I'm gay."

"Your what?" she exclaimed, angrily, standing up. The older stood as well, saying "I'm gay."

"For who? Who turned you gay?" Midna asked, furiously. She's losing her boyfriend to a _fag_?

Dark was starting to get irritated. "It's none of your damn business who!"

Midna growled. "Well, don't think you will ever get me back then." Then, she stormed out.

Dark watched her leave, feeling angered and irritated. He sighed and picked up his black cell. He dial Link, whom was number one on speed dial, and awaited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" the blonde sweet melody of a voice filled Dark's ears. The older twin smiled. "Hey, Link."

"Dark! "Link smiled. "How did it go?" he asked cautiously.

The elder twin smiled and said "Wonderful! We are through! You can come home now."

Link laughed, music to Dark's pointed ears, and said "I'll be home shortly. I'm at the park across the street, and guess who's here?"

"Who?" he asked curiously. A new voice filled his ears. "Daaaaaaaarrrk!"

He laughed. "Hello, Aryll. And why do you have Link's phone?"

"Because! I wanted to talk to you!" said the squealing voice of the young girl. Dark laughed. "Well, that's a good reason. So, how are you?"

She giggled on the other end. "I'm goooood! You should come up to the park! Then we can plaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

The older teen smiled and said "Alright. Hand Link the phone and tell him I'll be right there."

"Okay!" Aryll exclaimed. Dark smiled when he heard Link's voice again. "Dark?"

"Hey, Link. I'll be at the park in a few minutes. Aryll apparently wants to play." Dark smiled. Link laughed. "Okay, see you soon then."

"See you soon. And Link…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I love you too." Dark blushed. "I just thought you should know…"

The blonde on the other end couldn't help the smile that grew on his tan face. "I love you, Dark…"

Then, the line went dead. The older twin couldn't help but feel happy, joyous even. But little did they know that love like this in a cruel world never lasts…


	10. Chapter 10

**!Warning!**

**Rape! Again!**

**In this chapter!**

**Beware!**

**Enter… if you dare… (wth?)**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Ten

Wings hidden and drooped, Pit walked down the sidewalk, glumly. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want Ike to forget he was an angel. It wasn't fair! He never got what _he_ wanted. He did everything asked of him and commanded of him without a single complaint. He spoke only when needed to. He slept eight hours every night. He obeyed his goddess better than anyone else! Why can't he just have one little thing! All he wanted was Ike! Was that too much to ask?

He couldn't believe he wouldn't get Ike. He probably wouldn't have anyway… But… there was that slim hope that he would. There was always hope. He learned that as an angel in school when he was 100. He sighed and thought about it.

Pit found that he was angry. He had never been angry before. It felt… weird… This burning sensation was filling his heart. His eyes burned with fury and determination. _I don't care what my goddess says! I'm making sure Ike remembers!_ Pit thought, causing two of his white feathers to fall. After collecting the soft heavenly feathers, he ran to the navy-haired teen's house.

* * *

><p>As Ike was doing his French homework, the doorbell rang. Standing up, he called to his mom "I'll get it!"<p>

He walked over to the large dark wooden door and opened it. The angel, Pit, stood before him. Ike smiled. "Hello, Pit. What's up?"

"You can't forget!" Pit exclaimed, looking desperate. Ike's smile left him as he became confused. His navy brows furrowed. "Forget what?"

"You just can't!" the angel exclaimed. Ike became worried. "Pit, what's wrong? Just calm down. Come inside."

He gently guided the angel into his house. Pit was shaking with determination and desperation. Ike led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Ike sat beside him and said "Now, Pit… Tell me what I can't forget."

Pit looked into Ike's brown eyes and said "You can't forget me! My wings!"

"Of course not! I would never!" Ike said, taking a hold of the angel and holding him tight. Pit shook his head, trembling. Pulling away, he said "But you will! She will make you!"

The poor angel was trying hard not to cry. Ike noticed this and pulled him close. "Who will make me?"

"Palutena! My goddess! She's going to wipe everyone's memory of my wings." Pit said as he started to cry. Ike held him tighter. "No. I won't let her."

"You don't have a choice. She's a goddess. She does as she wishes…" Pit said miserably. Ike rubbed the angel's back, soothingly. "No. She may be a goddess. But… I can take a picture of you and your wings. Then, when I forget, you can show me the picture. I'll remember then. Or you can reshow me your wings. But no matter what Pit, you'll still be my friend. You always will."

Pit smiled, but there was a twinge of sadness in it. He knew that what Ike said was true. Every. Word. They would be friends. _Only_ friends. Forever…

This caused the angel's fragile heart to shatter. But he didn't show it. He just buried his head into Ike's strong chest, wishing with all his heart that it wasn't true, that they could be more, that he could be loved back by Ike…

* * *

><p>Marth arrived home at six fifteen. He cursed. He didn't realize it was that late! He had to hurry to cook dinner for his step-father and his… 'friends'. His step-father called them friends, but Marth called them customers. He gulped and dropped his schoolbag on the floor of the hall. He entered the clean kitchen and searched for something to make. He finally found some ground beef he could use that wasn't too old. They really needed to go grocery shopping. The blunette turned the oven eye on and put the frying pan on the eye. While he awaited for the pan to heat he opened the package of ground beef.<p>

Once opened he put it in the pan. With a satisfying sizzling noise, Marth went to the pantry to get the seasoning. He found it just as the sound of the front door opening reached his ears. He turned pale. He glanced at the clock. 6:30pm. They were right on time, but Marth was late.

Turning even paler, he remembered he hadn't set the table yet. He rushed to do so as the meat cooked. He heard the laughing coming from inside the living room. His heart was racing, and his breathing was shallow. He reentered the kitchen and took the finished meat off the stove. He pulled out the lettuce and began to cut it, making a salad.

Marth got out the Fritos. He sat them down on the wooden table with the bowl of salad and the meat. Then, he left to get them their liquor and beer or whatever. As he left to the wine cellar, he heard them get up and go into the dining room. He paled. The drinks weren't there yet. He picked up his pace till he was running down the stairs. He finally reached the bottom, and he quickly grabbed the case of beer and the bottle of whiskey. He rushed as fast as he could with the heavy alcohol up the stairs. Marth put the whiskey bottle on the table, gulping.

"Where you been, boy? We been waitin' awhile now." Marth's step-father said. He was slightly drunk. The blunette paled and gulped. "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I go-got home lat-ater than expected."

His step-father's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't let it happen again!" he threw the half empty bottle of rum at his step-son. Math yelped when the bottle broken on him. He scurried away from the room after setting the beer case down. Shaking violently, he rushed back down into the cellar.

Marth got the strong liquor the one named Ghirahim liked. He was Vaati's dad. The blunette raced up the stairs and put the liquor on the table. He stood off to the side, trying to not be seen, but he was required to stay in there, incase if they needed anything else.

* * *

><p>The blunette had forgotten his step-father's poker night was that night. He gulped. He was required to 'play'. Really, he was just the prize for the winner. He didn't even get cards. His step-father and his friends played stripper poker. Whoever won got Marth for a night to do with as he pleased.<p>

The reason why Marth called his step-dad's friends 'customers' was because that's what they were. They paid his step-father handsomely for a night with Marth. They may really be his friends, but they still sure do love to screw the poor flawless teen.

"Ganon, you in this round?" Ghirahim asked. Marth liked him. He was at least gentle with him, plus he for some reason never got drunk, no matter how much he consumed.

Marth's step-father looked up and nodded. "'Course I am. I'm no' s'upid. Now, deal the car's."

The blunette could tell his step-father was drunk now. Ghirahim won most of the time, but sometimes it was that Bowser guy. And he was _huge_, if you know what I mean. He tore poor Marth's insides like there ain't a tomorrow.

Marth watched as the played. Fear gripped him as he noticed Bowser won. The huge muscular man grinned wickedly. Marth's eyes flickered to Ghirahim. He wasn't sure why, but they did. The young man gave an apologetic smile laced with sympathy. This made Marth confused. Why would one of his step-father's 'friends' feel sorry for him?

Suddenly, he was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. He gasped in surprise. Bowser had picked him up. He was now climbing the stairs to Marth's room, the attic to be exact. It was pretty big, though, for an attic. Bowser slammed the boy onto the pathetic bed, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain.

"Ready, little whore?" Bowser laughed. The blunette began to tremble in fear. He wasn't ready. He was terrified. He watched as Bowser laughed evilly again. He gulped and found himself begging with the man. "P-P-Please… D-Don't h-h-hurt m-me…"

He just laughed cruelly. "Now, that's no fun, is it?"

Marth began to whimper as Bowser took the boy's pants off. Soon, all articles of clothing were gone, thrown somewhere on the floor ((except Bowser, he's already naked from the stripper poker (the way to win Ganon's version is to be the first naked))). Bowser took the ropes that were on Marth's nightstand (left there for just this reason) and tied the boy's legs apart, one to each post of the four-post bed. Then, he bounded the boy's wrists together behind his back. Very uncomfortable.

The boy cried out in pain and surprise when Bowser entered all the way without a warning. Tears filled the poor boy's blue eyes. He couldn't help the desperate and hurt cry that left his mouth. The older man smirked.

"That hurt, slut?" Marth nodded as tears fell from his eyes. "Good." Bowser laughed.

Bowser began to pound him senseless. In. Out. In. Out. Marth couldn't take it. He began to scream and cry out as hot stinging tears fell. Suddenly, Bowser wasn't in him anymore. He sighed softly in relief. Then, he felt something else go inside his aching ass. It was sharp, and it _hurt_. Marth cried out as he realized it was a knife. He whimpered in pain and pleasure as Bowser began to fuck him with the dull blade. Luckily, it wasn't that sharp.

He closed his eyes and didn't see Bowser pull out a sharper knife from under the boy's pillow (don't ask why it's there. Marth won't tell you). The rapist smirked and began to crave words on the blunette's chest. The words were 'Raped once again'.

Marth couldn't take the pain and pleasure. He was so close to release, but the pain made him soft. So he was as hard as possible without coming. He couldn't take it. It was _killing_ him, not to be able to get off. He cried out in bliss as the knife hit his prostate.

He hated this. He half wished he wasn't gay. It wasn't fair that he was always mistreated and 'screwed senseless' because he was feminine, because he was gay.

Marth's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back. The knife was removed and replaced by something bigger and coated in something that _s-t-u-n-g_! Sooooooooo badly! Marth cried out in agony. He realized it was Bowser's cock inside him, and it was coated in strong alcohol.

A few horrid moments later, Marth passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Link and Dark went home after a while of hanging at the park with Aryll. It was getting darker sooner for it was nearly winter. It was December 20th, the day before Winter officially began. The Winter Fest Dance at their school was the coming up that Saturday. It was in two days! After they finished their homework, Link said "Hey, Dark…?"<p>

"Hmm?" his brother asked over his cup of tea.

Link looked at his older twin and said "Since we have some time before it's curfew…" Curfew was eleven o'clock on school days. It was only eight. "Wanna go shopping for our Winter Fest costumes?"

This town was weird. They didn't celebrate Halloween. They did this Winter Fest. It lasted a week long. From The Saturday before Christmas to the Saturday after Christmas. So this year it was from the 22nd to the 29th (**A/n: Okay… so this is weird… I chose that as a random date, the 22****nd**** of December to be a Saturday, and I just looked. It **_**actually is **_**a Saturday! O.O Weird…**).

The Winter Fest is a major holiday for the citizens of this town. What happens is that on Christmas day of course you open your presents, but then you get in your costume and go Town Square. There they hold a free festival. Everything is free. The games, the dances, the rides, the food, the pictures… the only thing you have to pay for is your costume.

The Town Square gets decorated in beautiful winter décor. Not Santa Claus and reindeer or trees and lights, but beautiful white and blue snowflakes and real snowmen. The place gets a fresh layer of snow the day before Christmas. Always. It's been that way since the goddess found favor in their little town.

Dark smiled. "Of course. Let me finish this first."

The blonde nodded and asked "What is it?"

"Tea." came the one word answer. Link's brow furrowed. "I thought you hated tea…"

"Not anymore. Mom bought a strange one called 'Black Magic'. It taste amazing." Dark said, sipping his tea. Link nodded slowly. "What's it made of?"

"Um… it said it had mint leaves and um… the same as black tea. With a hint of chocolate though… It's weird." Dark drank more. Link was now curious. "That _can't _taste good. _Chocolate_? In _tea_?"

"Here, try some." Dark said, bringing his mug towards Link. Link shook his head. "No. That sounds gross!"

The raven-haired smirked and said "Now, now, _Linky_. Don't judge a drink by it's flavor."

Dark had used his childhood nickname. Link looked at his brother dryly. "Ha. Ha. Nice play on words." Link rolled his eyes after his sarcastic comment. But… Dark did have a point…

Sighing in defeat, Link took the cup, which made Dark grow a smug smirk on his face. The blonde glared playfully at him and took a sip. His tongue was flooded with the flavor of black tea. Dark _was _right.

It was weird. It tasted dark yet light. It had a hint of chocolate flavoring… It was refreshing and tasted faintly like mint as well. The mint leaves made the tea leave a refreshing cool feeling once you swallowed it. Link was surprised, but… he loved it.

Dark awaited impatiently for his brother's reaction. Link looked at his brother and took another sip, causing Dark to smirk. "Like it, Linky?"

The blonde glared playfully at him again and mumbled "Shut up."

The red-eyed teen laughed in triumph. He made a grab for the cup, but Link stood up and walked away. "No. It's mine now."

Dark grinned and stood as well. Soon, a game of chase took place. Eventually, they found themselves in the kitchen, one brother on either side of the island. Link was trapped. Not really wanting the tea anymore, he waited for Dark to make a move, an excited smile on his face revealing his pearly whites.

Suddenly, the sound of their mom opening the garage door made the boys momentarily forget their game. Dark was the first to remember, and he grinned wickedly. Link was distracted. The elder twin smirked and poked his brother's 'love handles' (the deepest part of your curve).

The blonde squealed in surprise and dropped the mug. What Dark did was indescribable. He swirled around Link in a gracefully fluent motions and caught the mug in his left hand with just his fingers. It had all happened in slow motion. Link stared at Dark in awe and surprise.

Dark smirked. "I win. It's mine now." This broken link from his awestruck daze. He laughed softly. "You can have it. Now, let's go! It's eight forty!"

The elder smirked and said "Alright. We can take the car downtown."

Link smiled. The two twins made their way to the car. They got in and left to downtown.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This year they're bigger than ever!" Link heard a freshmen say as Dark and him flipped through the racks of colorful costumes. "They <em>are <em>bigger." Link marveled aloud.

Dark nodded. "Yeah… they are. What should we go as?"

Link shrugged as eye blue eyes trailed over costume after costume. "Dunno…"

Dark's gaze came across something he liked. He pulled it out to examine it. Yes. This was the one he was getting. Link looked at him and smiled. "That will look hot on you."

Then the blonde blushed when he realized what he said. Dark smirked. "Of course it will. I always look hot."

Link laughed softly and said "Yeah."

The elder looked at Link and said "Now… let's fine you a costume."

The blonde nodded. They searched and searched. After an hour of searching, they gave up.

"We can come back later…" Link said, just as his eye caught an amazing costume. He knew he wanted to get that one. But… not while Dark's here. Dark nodded. "Alright. Then, let's go home. It's almost eleven."

Link smiled and nodded. The twins left the costume shoppe and went to the car. Then, they drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry, that last chapter was weak… and kinda rushed… But it had to be written, and poor Marth had to be abused again… sigh… Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Eleven

Roy was worried. Marth wasn't in school the next day. Neither was that Pit guy either, but that was beside the point. He couldn't stop worrying. So as soon as the last class ended all but ran to his car. But before he began to drive, he realize something. He didn't know where Marth lived.

Roy pulled out his cell phone and called Link, Marth's other good friend. He awaited anxiously for the blonde to pick up.

"Hello?"

Roy sat up straight in his car. "Link! Thank goodness! I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead. I've got time." Link replied kindly.

The redhead nodded, then said "Do you know where Marth lives? He wasn't at school today."

"Yeah, I noticed that. And yeah, I know where he lives. It's in the school directory."

"Oh… well, I don't have a school directory. Can you tell me where he lives? I wanna make sure he's alright."

Link grinned on the other end and said "Why don't I drive you? It would be easier."

"Would you? Oh great! That's amazing! I'll be there shortly, and then we can go." Roy hung up and started his car. Then, he drove to Dark and Link's house.

* * *

><p>Link watched Roy park in front of his house. He smiled and greeted the worried redhead. "Hey, Roy. Let's go. We can take my car."<p>

"Okay." Roy nodded and followed the blonde to the green car in the drive way. They got in, and Link started to drive to Marth's. As they drove, Roy seemed to get even more worried. "Roy, you alright?"

He nodded, his eyes not leaving the road. "Yes… I'm just worried for Marth…"

Link nodded, but he was still a little suspicious. He watched the redhead closely out of the corner of his eyes as he drove.

They arrived there shortly at Marth's house. Roy all of jumped out, and Link laughed softly to himself, thinking _Roy must be in love._

Link didn't get out of the car, but he did say "Roy, you want me to wait for you?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. You go home."

The blonde nodded and drove away. Roy took a deep breath and opened the front door.

The first thing he noticed was the stench. It smelt strongly of alcohol. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he stepped into the destroyed hallway. _Man… what happened here…? It looks as though a tornado struck here…_

The hallway was completely destroyed. The carpet was ripped, peeled, and stained with alcohol. There were shattered pictures on the floor and shards of glass from the liquor bottles. The redhead slowly walked in and spotted a staircase. "Marth…?" he called as he made his way over.

He started to walk up the stairs. He glanced around. No lights were on in the house. It was so dim and dull. He continued up the carpeted stairs till he reached the top. At the top of the stairs was a hallway. To the right was a bathroom with the door fully open. To the left was a cracked door with a dim light shining from within it.

Slowly, the redhead crept over to it. He opened the door and looked around. "Marth…?" he called softly. He stepped forward, and something under his foot crunched. He bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of someone. He peered at it closely. It was Marth and… a blunette girl. She looked older than him by a year or two. Marth was smiling. He looked young. Roy then notice two adults in the picture. They too had blue hair.

Blue eyes widened as he realized this was Marth's family. His mother and father and sister… "Oh Marth…" he murmured softly, trailing his fingers along the cracked glass.

Suddenly, his head snapped up when he heard a faint groan of pain. Looking around desperately, he called softly "Marth?"

Roy then saw the blunette on the broken bed. His eyes widened, and he rushed over to Marth. "Marth!"

The young abused teen opened his eyes a smidge. "R… Roy…?" he said weakly. Gosh… he sounded so _weak_!

"Sh! Don't worry. I'm here. I'll help." the redhead looked at the slim younger teen and realized he was naked. His eyes widened as it clicked in his head. "You were raped…" he whispered softly.

Marth simply nodded weakly and closed his eyes. "Just hold on, Marth! Hold on!" Roy exclaimed as he looked at the sheets. His eyes widened in alarm. The usually white sheets were soaked and stained with blood. So much blood…

Roy stood up and picked up the raped boy, wrapping him up in the sheets. Marth made a sound of protest and pain. "Sorry!" the redhead said nervously.

He carried the bleeding boy down the stairs and out the door. _Man! I wish I didn't tell Link to leave! He needs an ambulance._

The redhead decided to run to the hospital. It was his only hope. So, he readjusted Marth in his arms and ran as fast as humanly possible to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Pit sighed depressedly. He kicked his feet softly as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was depressed. But that was beyond words. He couldn't believe no one remembered him. Sure… they knew he was the new kid, but not that he was an angel or what he was like. Especially Ike. All Ike knew was that they were partners in Sex Ed.<p>

The sad little angel decided to confront Ike. Pit still had the pictures of him and his wings. He also had pictures of Ike and him hanging out, courtesy of Mrs. Greil, Ike's mom. Standing up, Pit went up to his room. His eyes widened as he saw Dark Pit. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Dark Pit flicked his fingers, and a flame off black fire appeared there on his pointer finger. "I'm sorry, Pit. Palutena's orders." he turned his head and lit Pit's pictures on fire with the damned fire of the underworld or the Fallen.

"No!" Pit rushed over. Dark pit panicked. "Don't touch it! It will damn you! Kill you!"

The angel stopped and stared at the pictures which were burning and turning to ash before his very eyes. Tears fill his blue hues. "Why? Why must you be so cruel?" He shout to the heavens, his eyes closed, in anger and pure agony. His voice rang out and shot into the sky.

It is said that when an angel cries out in pure agony you can hear it no matter where you are. You hear the angelic sorrow and pain and rage no matter who or where you are. It is also said that the other angels join in, and that the moon covers the sun.

And being true to the legend if Pit were to look out his window, he would indeed see the moon covering the sun, coating the world in utter dim darkness.

* * *

><p>Link gasped and covered his ears. "AH! Dark! What is that?"<p>

The blonde looked at his older twin, whom was covering his pointed ears as well. "I don't know!" he shouted over the noise.

It was horrific. The noise was filled with pure and utter agony and betrayal. It was filled with so much emotions. Anger, pain, torment, agony, sorrow, betrayal, hurt, and so much more. The noise was loud and like a cry of pure terror only a hundred times worst.

* * *

><p>Ike covered his ears. "Gah! What <em>is<em> that?" he said to himself as he coward in his room.

The sound was horrifying. It was desperate. It was depressing. It was sad, no worse than sad. Forlorn, no even worse than that. It was devastating. It was heart wrenching. It was desperate. It was even bloodcurdling.

Ike gritted his teeth as the sound continued to ring like an annoying alarm. Not an alarm clock alarm of a fire alarm, but more the alarm that goes off in_ Kim Possible _in the movie where Ron and Kim go to prom together and the toys are evil (yes, Ike has seen Kim Possible. And he loved them! Lol!).

The blue haired teen placed a pillow over his head on his desk and groan, wishing for the tormented sound to end.

* * *

><p>Roy carried Marth inside the hospital, panting and yelling "Help! I think he's dying! Help me, please!"<p>

Doctors and nurses came rushing over to help. "This way, please. Carry him for me." a nurse said. Roy nodded and followed her fast pace with his own.

He was led into a operation room, where he had to set Marth down on one of the wheelie beds, and then he was sent out to change into scrubs.

The redhead did so and awaited in the hall, impatiently might I add, pacing the hallway back and forth. He was so nervous and desperate for him to be okay. What seemed like days but was only hours later, a doctor came out and said solemnly "You may want to wait in the waiting room. It will be awhile."

Roy gulped and nodded, turning pale. He depressedly went to the dull yellow waiting room, where new fathers, worried parents, and giggling squealing kids awaited for the news from the doctors as well.

* * *

><p>Being shaken awake, Roy sat up. His eyes came face-to-face with earnest big brown eyes. He blinked and pulled his head back. A little girl had awaken him. "Excuse me, sir… but I was wondering… um…"<p>

The redhead straightened up and nodded. "What is it?" he said softly, kindly.

"Um… why are you here?" she asked bouncing on her toes. She looked about six. She had silky black hair. He smiled and said "Well… my friend was injured, and I am here to see if he will live."

Roy's smile fell as he said those words. He was so worried and stressed. She got a look of suspicion on her face and said "You love your friend don't you?"

The redhead was shaken. "W-What?" he asked surprised.

The little girl climbed into his lap and said "You are in love with your friend. That's why your sad."

Roy laughed softly. "Your right… I do love him. I love him dearly as a friend."

"No!" she insisted. "You love him like my mummy loves my daddy!"

The redhead was surprised yet again. Why was this little girl so persistent. "What's your name?"

"Iris." she smiled sweetly.

Roy smiled. "Well, Iris, I am Roy. And I guess your right. I do love him… But…" I sigh sadly. "I can't tell him."

"Why? Love shouldn't be hidden." she said her brown eyebrows knitted together.

Roy sighed sadly. "He wouldn't understand. His passed boyfriends hurt him, and he's scared of love, now."

Iris' brown eyes widened, and she said "Oh no! Poor guy! That's horrible! So sad… he's scared of love!" Tears filled her eyes. "That's unfair! He deserves love!"

"Aw! Don't cry! Please, don't cry." Roy held her close as she cried. She held him tightly and said "So sad!"

The redhead sighed softly as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Yes, it is… It is…"

The door opened, causing them both to look up. "Roy Pherae."

Roy jumped up and set Iris down. "Gotta go. "he said. She smiled and nodded. "Bye bye!"

* * *

><p>After being told the condition of the blunette, the redhead entered Marth's room, Room 108, and saw the blunette asleep on the bed. His bare chest was covered in gauze, and his head was wrapped in it as well. "You may stay with him, but don't awake him." the nurse told him. Roy nodded and took a seat.<p>

_The little girl was right… I do love him…_ Roy thought as he watched the peaceful sleeping Marth. He took a deep breath, and said softly "Marth?"

The blunette made no responds. _Good… he's out… I can just tell him what I need to say…_

Roy took a deep yet soft breath. "Marth… I… don't know how to say this but… I think-No. I _know_ I am in love with you. Yes… I said it. I'm in love with you, Marth. I know that if you were awake you would tell me we weren't friends anymore and go on about how I just want to get in your pants, but… that's not true… I could care less if we ever had sex…" Roy looked down at his lap where his hand laid.

He looked back at Marth and took the blunette's hand, saying "I just had to let it out. I do truly love you, Marth… And a little girl named Iris helped me come to the truth…" he smiled softly at the memory and sighed. "I love you."

Roy released Marth's hand and was about to return to his seat when he heard a soft "R… Roy…?"

The redhead smiled softly and looked at the blunette. "Marth… I'm sorry… Did I wake you?"

Marth shook his head. "N… No… the medicine… wore off…"

The redhead took Marth's hand again and said softly. "Sh… Don't talk… your still weak."

"O… kay…" the younger obliged. He looked at Roy with one eye. His other was covered by gauze, not that it was damaged. "Do… Do you know what's wrong with you?" Roy asked, choking on unshed tears.

Marth nodded solemnly. "Y…yes…"

The redhead looked down, trying hard not to cry. "You… you have internal bleeding… You could die at any given moment… I… I… I'm sorry, Marth."

"W…Why?" the blunette asked softly. Roy looked up, tears in his eyes, "For not being there sooner. For not being able to help you more. For l-" Marth placed a finger against Roy's lips to shush him.

The redhead looked at the finger then at Marth's face confused. "Not… your fault… Roy…" he said, his voice sounding stronger than a moment ago. "your not… at fault…"

Roy felt hot tears prick his eyes. "But-"

Marth shook his head, placing his finger once again against the redhead's soft lips. "No…"

Roy looked at him tear filled eyes and a worried expression. Marth smiled softly and looked at his hands, which were bandaged as well. "T-Thank you… Roy…"

Marth was trying desperately not to cry. He didn't want to cry if he only lived for the next few minutes. He looked up at that perfect face of the redhead's only to find it blurred. With a sigh, he wiped his eyes gently and looked into Roy's eyes. He wiped the elder's tears away.

"For what?" Roy sniffled. Marth smiled softly. "For saving me and caring for me…" the blunette looked away sadly.

The redhead smiled sadly. "That's what friends are for."

A pang of hurt ran through his heart as he said those words, but he ignored it. Marth looked back at Roy and said "R-R-Roy…?"

"Yes?"

"Can… Can I… Can I ask you to do something?"

"Of course… What is it?" Roy asked softly. The blunette looked at Roy, and his lip began to tremble as he asked. "R-Roy… can you… Could you… can you… please…" Marth felt tears fall as he said "Please, kiss me."

Roy looked at him startled. The blunette looked desperate. "Please… take his… nasty bitter taste off my lips. If… If I die…" Marth was trembling now. "I don't want the taste of him on my lips…"

The blunette continued to ramble and explain himself. "A-A-And… I thought… that I would like to enjoy one kiss given to me by a lover, but… your not my l-lover… But you're the closest I have and you care for me…like a l-lover should… P-Please Roy…"

His voice shook with so much emotion. Roy's eyes softened, and he shushed the nearly crying Marth. He took a seat on the hospital bed and hugged him. "Sh. It's alright, Marth. You didn't have to explain your reason. I would have understood either way." Roy said softly.

The redhead pulled back to look into Marth's confused face. With a soft laugh, Roy placed his lips softly on the younger teens. The blunette's eyes widened, but he closed them soon after. Roy's lips were soft and gentle on Marth's. The kiss was sweet and slow. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a life time for both of them.

Roy smiled softly at Marth, whom was wide-eyed and surprised. "Is that what you wanted, Marth?"

The blunette simply nodded, still surprised and not registering the situation. The redhead chuckled softly. "Thank you, Roy…" Marth said after awhile. Roy smiled softly. "No problem."

Just them the door opened to reveal a nurse. She smiled sadly and said "Tomorrow morning you may leave, Marth, but just to be safe we are keeping you. And when you go home you will not be able to wear pants or… um… underwear." she blushed. "I'm sorry, but it would hurt and we don't want you to get an infection."

The blunette blushed. "T-Then what do I wear?" he asked embarrassedly.

She smiled softly. "You can wear a large tee-shirt or a dress or even a kilt. Luckily you guys are off now. Today is Friday. So, tomorrow is, as you know, the start of the Winter Festival."

Marth nodded and looked down. Roy sighed softly. The nurse then added "I suggest staying home for tomorrow."

The blunette nodded and looked up, asking "How long till I can wear… underwear?"

She smiled sadly. "Not until the day of Christmas just to be safe."

He nodded and said "Thank you."

She smiled warmly. "No problem." Then she left the room, and Marth looked down at the bed sheets.

The redhead looked at Marth and said "You alright?"

Marth nodded, not looking up, and said "Yeah… I think I am… But… that means I have to cross-dress if I wanna go to the school Winter Festival Ball tomorrow night."

Roy nodded slowly. Then he spoke, his voice soft "I can help you choose a costume tomorrow when your released… if you would like?"

Marth smiled softly. "Sure. You can help me pick out…" he blushed, "a dress…"

The redhead smiled. After a moment of thought Marth looked at Roy.

"Roy…"

"Yes, Marth?"

"Could you… do you think… maybe… would you… um… will you…" the blunette was incredibly nervous and couldn't get the words passed his lips.

"Yes?"

The blunette licked his lips nervously and said "Um… I was wondering… if… um… you might allow me to… go with you to the dance…"

He blushed embarrassedly and looked up at Roy's unreadable face. "A-As fr-friends o-of cour-course."

The redhead smiled softly and said "I would have it no other way."

This calmed Marth, and he smiled softly. "Thank you, Roy."

"No, thank you."

These two boys were lucky. They did not hear the agonizing cry of the pitiful angel because their true love blocked it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Backstabber

Chapter Twelve

Link sighed. He was bored. It was Saturday, and he was waiting for Zelda to show up at the mall so they could finally get his costume. She was helping him pick it out. His phone rang suddenly. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Hey, Link! It's Zelda!"

He smiled. "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm so sorry! I can't make it! So, I sent my twin sister instead."

"Tetra? Okay… where is she then?" the blonde asked the brunette. "She should be parking."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem! Gotta go. Little Aryll is lighting the cake on fire."

Link laughed. "Okay, bye."

"Bye!" The phone went dead, and Link shook his head amusedly. Then, he pocketed his cell. He looked up to see a skimpy version of Zelda walking over to him. He smiled. "Hello, Tetra."

"Hey. So, what are we looking for exactly?" she said as she fixed her red bandana that hugged her neck. Link smiled and said "I want to impress someone at the Ball, and Zelda was going to help me pick out a certain outfit."

She raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He grinned and said "I am here to pick out a dress."

She grinned wickedly. "Now, _that_ I can help with."

Link laughed as she winked at him. "Well, come on, lover boy. Let's go."

With that she pulled him to the expensive dress shop that Zelda's mother owned in the mall.

* * *

><p>Pit's heart was shattered. Broken. Destroyed. Diminished. Beyond all repair. How could his goddess be so cruel? How could she order Pit's pictures to be burned? And burned with damned fire no less? That fire erased all existence of the photos. If it had been regular fire, all the desperate little angel would have had to do to get them back was use his angelic powers to manifest them again. But… that god-damned (literally) black fire erases all existence of them.<p>

Standing up, Pit threw on a random white shirt and a pair of loose jeans that didn't fit him well, they kept falling down, but he didn't care. He was devastated. Leaving his room with a sort of gloom around him, he left his house. He couldn't bare to be there, where the crime had taken place, in _his _room no less.

The angel began to aimlessly wander the streets. He walked around and saw many people dressed up in costumes already. _That's right. _He thought._ The Winter Festival thing starts today._

Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go into town. His dull lifeless eyes widened and brightened when he laid eyes on the miraculous décor of the newly transformed town. It's like he was in a completely different universe. The usually black streets were completely covered in snow, and not one car was in sight. Horse-drawn carriages replaced them. The shoppes and buildings were all painted a variety of white or pale blues. Icicles lined every roof. Snow covered the sidewalks. Snowflakes were falling gracefully like feathers from the heavens. The fountain's water was frozen in a beautiful way, and even the flowers were gorgeous. The flowers weren't dead, but they were whites and blues instead.

Pit felt his heart melt. _Palutena did this. _he thought amazed. _She's… not as cruel and heartless as I thought… _The easily persuaded angel smiled softly as his blue eyes filled with life again, and he didn't feel so glum.

He smiled brighter as he decide he could easily just win over Ike again. _Yes… I'll win him somehow. Let's go visit him._

Pit ran into a back alley way and popped out his wings. Then, he shot into the white sky, flying away. He smiled and laughed. He loved the way the wind ruffled his feathers. He loved the feel of being up high and in the sky. He really had missed flying.

He landed gracefully in front of Ike's house. He folded up his wings and smiled. Then he hesitated, his smile faltering. What if Ike didn't want to see him? What if Ike thought of him as a stalker? What if Ike didn't like him as a friend anymore? What if he didn't believe Pit? What if? What if? What if?

The angel began to fret over it. He decided to leave. He was too scared, to terrified, of rejection. He turned to leave and positioned himself ready to jump into the air when the sound of a door opening reached his ears. Then someone called his name. "Pit?"

Pit froze. It took all his strength to keep his wings in from the surprise. He knew that voice. He had memorized the sound of that glorious voice. He couldn't believe-No. It couldn't be. It couldn't. It just couldn't. But, then again, it is his house…

"Is that you, Pit?"

The angel heard Ike's curious, almost hopeful, voice. He slowly turned around to face the navy-haired jock. He laughed nervously and said "Y-Yeah… it-it's me.."

Ike smiled and walked over to the angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Pit shifted his feet nervously. He couldn't look at Ike. Why exactly was he here? To claim Ike as his? No. Then why?

"It's alright. You wanna go to the mall? I was going to take my little sis, Mist, there to get her costume. You can come to." Ike looked at the angel. How was he not cold?

As if he knew Ike's trail of thoughts, Pit shivered absentmindedly. "Um… sure…"

"Alright, then come on. We have to pick her up from her friend's house." he lead the angel over to his car. Pit smiled at the memory of him ask Ike what a car is, then he turned sad. He sighed softly and went over to the younger. _Maybe… I can unlock his hidden memories._ Pit thought as he remembered Palutena could only hide memories not erase them.

Pit took shotgun, and he didn't buckle. He had forgotten how. Ike looked at the angel curiously. "Aren't you going to buckle?"

"To what?" he asked confused. Why did buckling sound so important and… familiar?

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Buckle… With your seatbelt."

Pit then noticed the leather-like strap to his right. He pulled on it and looked at it. "What do I do with it?"

Ike blinked. Twice. "Are you serious?" he asked, not angrily but genuinely curious. Pit blushed embarrassedly. "Um… yeah…"

Ike blinked again and said "You… buckle with it…"

"How do I buckle?"

This yet again surprised Ike, and he blinked. Seriously? What did his parents teach him? "Uh… it's hard to explain…"

The angel nodded slowly, listening. Ike sighed and said "Let me just show you." he unbuckled himself and grabbed Pit's seatbelt. Pit's breath hitched at how close Ike was. Ike didn't seem to notice.

"You take the buckle." Ike showed Pit the buckle. The angel nodded, not daring to breathe. "Then, put it in this thing." Ike looked down at the contraption that the buckle goes in, and he put the buckle in it.

The poor angel couldn't breathe. He was suffocating from the closeness of the other male. He could breathe once again when Ike returned to his spot in the front. Ike notice that the angel's face was red, and he asked, "You alright? Your face is red."

Pit looked down at his fidgeting hands and swallowed with difficulty. "Y-Yeah… I'm-I'm fine…"

Ike frowned. "You don't look fine. You sure?"

Pit nodded hastily. "Alright, then. To Aryll's house."

* * *

><p>Marth smiled, trying not to laugh, as Roy awoke with a start. Marth had shaken him awake. "What? Where? Who?" he blinked. Then he relaxed. "Oh…"<p>

The blunette laughed at the reaction. "I can leave now. While you were _sleeping_, I got released."

Roy smiled. "Really? I can take you out of here?"

Marth nodded, a huge smile plastered to his flawless features. The redhead smiled and stood up. Marth threw the sheets off with his hands and slid his legs over to the side of the bed. He was still in a hospital gown. With out warning, Roy picked up the fragile blunette. Marth gasped in surprised. "What?"

He looked up into Roy's eyes. The redhead was watching him softly. Marth smiled and decided to let the redhead take care of him. Roy carried Marth to the front desk.

Marth held around Roy's neck loosely, and he glanced around the lobby area as the nurse talked to Roy. Once he finished Roy brought him out to the redhead's car. It was a bright red and had turquoise flames on it, as well as purple hubcaps. Marth's eyes widened. "That's your car? When did you get that done?"

Roy smiled softly. "I got it done the morning you weren't at school."

The blunette nodded. "Cool."

Roy put Marth in shotgun. Pillows and blankets had been placed there for him to sit on, just to be safe. Marth smiled secretly at the caution Roy was taking. He kinda liked it. Roy got in the driver's seat. After starting the car, they drove away to the mall.

* * *

><p>Link grinned at Tetra as the lady scanned the dress. They were letting the lady think the dress was for Tetra. So, they left with the beautiful dress. As they were leaving they ran into Marth and Roy. Marth… was in a hospital gown and was being carried by Roy.<p>

"Are you alright, Marth?" Link asked his friend. The blunette smiled and said "I am now. Roy saved me."

The blonde smiled. "Good. I won't pester about what happened. I'm just glad your okay."

Marth smiled softly. "Thank you…"

Link smiled. "No problem. Are ya'll here for costumes?"

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yup. We are going to get our costumes. Marth's first, of course."

The blunette smiled softly. Link smiled. "Okay, well… we'll leave you to shop. We need some lunch."

Roy nodded with a grin. "See ya tonight then."

"Yeah, see ya."

Link and Tetra left to the food court. Marth looked up into Roy's face. The redhead smiled and said "First you need something causal to wear right now. I don't think that wearing a hospital gown is allowed in the mall."

Marth smiled. "Yeah…"

So, they went to go get Marth some causal girl attire.

* * *

><p>After the exhausting day of costume shopping, Marth and Roy went back to the redhead's house. Marth smiled and sat on the redhead's sheets which were covered in red and orange flames. The blunette looked around the room.<p>

It was a cozy room, not too small but no too large. The walls we're black with vibrant red and lime green stripes across it. The strips were going in all different directions and they were all different sizes and shapes. Some were thin and curvy. Others were long and wide, or thick and thin, small and curvy, little and straight, large and wavy… So many different styles.

The floor was made of a dark wood, and a few random pieces of dirty laundry decorated it. He had a corner desk in the corner of his room where his laptop and a pile assorted papers resided. Unfolded clothes were slung carelessly over the back of his black wheely desk chair. The full sized bed was unmade and in desperate need of a wash, but Marth didn't mind. It felt like… home…

Marth looked at Roy and said "You room is nice." He genuinely meant it too.

The redhead smiled softly at him and said "Thank you. It's cozy, and its mine… But it's not that great… Really…"

The blunette watched Roy sit next to him. He sighed and laid back on his bed. Marth, after a moments hesitation, did the same. He stared at the elder's ceiling. It wasn't black like the rest of the room. It was a soft pale blue that reminded him of Spring time. It didn't match the rest of the room, but Marth loved it. He instantly fell in love with it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he asked "Roy… why doesn't the ceiling match the rest of your room?" he looked at the redhead.

Roy's blue eyes, which were fixed on the ceiling, softened sadly. He looked at the blunette and spoke in a soft voice. "Because… my mother had twins. I… had a twin…" his gaze returned to the ceiling. "I had a twin sister who died… We… We shared this room. She wanted a soft blue. So, we painted the ceiling that color… I chose the color for the accent wall. It was green. Then the other walls were yellow by my mother's choice…"

Roy looked back at Marth. "My sister died of cancer. Lung cancer. She was seven. My mom thought she was too young to have the treatment, the chemo. But… eventually my mom agreed. She was nine when my mom agreed to it, to the god-damned treatment. We all too quickly found out she was allergic to it. It caused her heart to stop, her skin to redden, and her lungs to collapse. The radiation from the chemo did…"

Tears filled the redhead's angered eyes. Marth watch in awe and admiration. Roy was filled with such passion for his sister. Marth had never seen anything like it. "Those doctors killed my sister because they were too persistent. If they hadn't had been, she would have been alive right now."

Marth remained quiet for a few moments. Then he asked in a soft, sort of timid, voice. "What was your sister's name?"

"Her name was Sylnea." Roy's voice seemed to soften at her name. He really did miss her.

It was quiet for awhile till Marth looked at the clock. It was four. The dance started at six. Then a sudden thought popped into his head, sitting up. "Roy… Do you know how to dance?"

Roy sat up as well and thought for a moment as if processing what the younger just said. "Uh… no…" he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

The blunette smiled and laughed. "And you expected to go the dance?"

The redhead blushed, making his cheeks clash with his hair. Marth laughed even more. When he had calmed down, he sighed and said joyously "I could teach you."

"Really?" he asked curiously. Marth nodded. "Yup. Since I'm going to be dancing the girl's part anyway, I'll teach you the male's part."

The blunette stood up and gestured for Roy to do the same. He did so. Marth smiled and said "Now. Face your partner."

They turned to face each other. "Now, place your hand on my waist."

Roy hesitated. The blunette raised an eyebrow, waiting. Roy finally did as told but with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Like this?"

Marth smiled. "Perfect. Now, take my free hand in yours." Marth said as he placed his hand on Roy's shoulder.

Roy nodded and took a hold of the delicate feminine hand. He marveled at how soft it was, how fragile it felt. It was the softest thing he had ever felt in his entire life. It made him want to protect Marth all the more.

"Now. Take a step back. Wait! We need music!" Marth released Roy and walked over to the redhead's nightstand. He powered on the radio, and hit shuffle on the Ipod. A classical waltz-y type song came on. Marth retook Roy's hand and said "Now, we can dance."

Roy nodded and retook the slimmer one's waist. He stepped back as instructed. Marth continued to give simple instructions in a soft quiet tone till Roy had the hang of it. Now, Roy didn't even need to look at his feet. He let the music flow in him, through him. Marth was mesmerized by the redhead's grace in dancing.

Blue locked on blue, they danced. They danced much like you would at a medieval ball. Ballroom dancing. That's what they did, their eyes never leaving the others. The song changed to a slower softer song, and Roy subconsciously pulled Marth closer. The blunette didn't notice. He just moved his hands to around Roy's neck.

Marth's eyes fell to half-lidded orbs. Roy's followed suit, and he tilted Marth's head up slightly and kissed him softly, tenderly, just a brush of lips. The blunette let him. The redhead lingered for a moment before pulling away slowly and opening his eyes.

Marth's lips tingled lightly from the kiss, and he still felt Roy's lips on his. Those said lips slowly grew into a small warm smile. Roy's lips copied that action with one of his own smiles.

Marth felt butterflies in his stomach at the look in Roy's eyes. Was it love? Could he… Could Roy… love him? When no one else has? Could it be that Roy… _doesn't_ want to get into his pants and just wants to love him?

As Marth thought these things, Roy was thinking other things like _Does he now hate me? Will he care? _and _Should I tell him now? The truth?_

Marth finally spoke softly, his voice hesitant as if afraid of the answer to come. "Roy… what did you mean by the kiss?"

Roy bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Marth to think that he was like other guys and girls, that he just wanted sex. Heck, he didn't care if he got sex or not from this teen as long as he had him to love.

Finally, he sighed and looked into the blunette's earnest eyes. He could tell that Marth really wanted an answer. He swallowed hard, then said "I… Marth… I've kinda… obtained feelings for you…" he hesitated, then looked at the younger teen, awaiting his reaction.

"You mean like…" Marth's brow furrowed in thought as he spoke softly. "you… love me?"

Roy hesitated, then nodded his head, biting his lower lip. Marth's confusion turned to an emotion that Roy didn't know. "Really?" he asked, sounding close to tears.

The redhead nodded. "Yes, Marth. I'm in love with you…" he said softly.

Marth was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had never felt love before. He had never experienced love before. He looked at Roy and tried to speak. Nothing would come out. He tried again. But… no words would come. So, he let his actions speak louder than his words, and he kissed Roy.

The redhead gasped and stumbled back a step in surprise at the suddenness of the action. Once he recovered, he relaxed and held the fragile blunette close, kissing back softly. Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and the redhead's arms snaked around the blunette's waist. Marth smiled against Roy's lips.

Marth may not know what love truly is or how it feels, but he thought he might be starting to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bare with me, please. More Dark and Link in the next chapters. This one was mainly the other couples. Next chapter is the Festival Ball.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Anyway… Check out my pinterest! I have a board for things in stories! Like Marth's mask : -)**

* * *

><p>Backstabber<p>

Chapter Thirteen

Marth smiled at himself in the mirror as he looked the dress over yet again. It was a wintry light blue to compliment his glistening pale skin. It made his eyes sparkle lively. The long sleeves were made out of a clear material that was full of sparkles and snowflakes, and said sleeves were tinted blue. A turquoise necklace elegantly adorned his pale neck. His mask like a peacock. It fanned out elegantly and beautifully. Glossy and silky, his midnight blue hair hung loosely in layers. The layers were as long as his ears yet some just barely caressed his neck. He smiled one last time at his mirror image and turned around to see Roy enter the room, fixing his tie. Marth's breath caught in his chest.

The redhead had on a plain black tux with a lovely wine red tie, which he was currently fiddling with trying to adjust. A blue Altean rose resided in his pocket. "Where… Where did you get that?" Marth asked breathlessly, his gaze lingering on the flower of his homeland.

Roy looked up at him and then followed his gaze to where Marth's gaze was at. "The blue rose? My mom ordered it off the internet. It was really expensive."

Marth nodded and approached the redhead. He smiled softly and took the tie from Roy's grasp. He did the tie. "Thanks."

"No problem." the blunette smiled and patted the tie he had just fixed for the redhead. Roy smiled back. "Now, I got you a corsage since you're my 'date'."

Marth laughed. "Did you really?"

The redhead smiled and pulled out a box. It indeed had a corsage in it. The corsage was a blue Altean rose. Marth's heart stopped as he stared in wonder. Roy's smile softened. He took it out of the package and placed it around Marth's delicate wrist. The blunette swallowed hard.

He couldn't believe this. Roy had bought him a corsage. And from the mountains he was born in too! Marth looked into Roy's eyes. The redhead's eyes were soft and smiling. The blunette couldn't help but smile softly. Roy placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Marth closed his eyes and let him.

The redhead pulled back and smiled softly. He took Marth's wrist and slid the beautiful corsage on it. Marth smiled and looked at it then at Roy. The redhead smiled and said "Let's go. Don't want to be late."

Marth smiled and nodded. So, they got in Roy's car and drove away to the ball.

* * *

><p>Dark looked around the ballroom. Where was Link? He said he was coming in a surprise costume that Dark wasn't allowed to see. He sighed and walked over to the punch table.<p>

He filled a cup and took a sip when a beautiful girl with short layered blonde hair and a blue mask approached him. She dress hugged her snugly but not tightly. It fit her frame perfectly. Her eyes were the same color as the dress. She was dressed as a frost princess, with an elegant crown of icicles on her head. The mask hid her face, so he couldn't tell if he knew her or not.

Dark noticed she was walking over to him. She smiled and reached him. "Hello, handsome." she said sexily as she ran her delicate fingers up his arm in a sensual way.

Swallowing uncomfortably, Dark said "Um… hi…"

She smirked darkly at him, something naughty flickering in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortable, before saying "Um… I have a date… I gotta go." Then he ran from the intoxicating woman. Little did he know who was behind the mask.

* * *

><p>Link tried to stifle his laughter as he watched Dark run away from him. This outfit was perfect. If Dark couldn't tell it was him, no one else would be able to either.<p>

Maybe he should have a little fun with this before he reveals himself to his date.

Zelda walked over to Link and smiled. "He doesn't even recognize you."

His former girlfriend and close childhood friend, Zelda was dressed in like a Greek goddess, Aphrodite to be precise.

The blonde smirked. "I know. It's brilliant." he grinned at her, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. But are you going to tell him?"

"Not. Just. Yet." Link smirk wickedly, "I think it's time for 'Linky' to have some more _fun_."

With that Link walked away to bother Dark again, leaving a giggling Zelda in his wake.

* * *

><p>Dark sighed in relief. That girl was nowhere to be found. She kept pursuing him no matter what he said. Then, suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and dread filled his stomach. It was her again. Why wouldn't she just leave poor Dark alone?<p>

She giggled and winked at him. He felt like throwing up. "Look, girl. I don't know your name, nor do I care to, but please, _please_, will you just leave me alone. I'm in a relationship with someone, whom I love very much. And he's male. Please… I am _not_ interested in females."

Suddenly, her expression changed from flirty to humor. Then, she started full out laughing. Dark was left bewildered. He couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Dark, it's me." she giggled as she took off her mask. Dark's red eyes widened slightly. It was Link! This whole time, it was Link!

"What?" was all Dark could manage to say. Link laughed and put his mask back on. "I figured that this way we can shamelessly dance together without them knowing we are related, brothers."

The older brother smiled. "That's an excellent idea, Link."

The blonde winked at his brother before laughing softly. "I know."

Dark offered his hand and said "Would you care to dance?"

Link smiled and took the hand offered to him. "Of course. Thank you."

"No problem." Dark flashed his trademark grin as he led Link away to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Marth smiled at Roy. They had already danced quite a bit till Roy decided Marth needed to rest. While Marth had protest, he was really grateful for the rest.<p>

The redhead had left to get him some punch. Marth had insisted on it. Marth knew he would be fine without Roy for a few minutes.

Marth hummed softly as he waited in his metal fold up chair. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his ear and felt an arm wrap around his waist. He cried out in surprise, or… tried to… A hand covered his mouth. "My… don't you look tasty."

The blunette struggled against the arm and bit the hand covering his mouth. The man holding him hissed but didn't move his hand away. Marth was trapped "Now, now, now, little princess… that isn't very nice." his tongue was suddenly on the blunette's neck. Marth shivered and withered in disgust.

The arm around his waist tighten significantly. Marth could hardly breathe! And he was too weak to fight what was inevitable. He knew what was coming… He whimpered softly, closing his eyes.

The unknown man chuckled, dark and low. Then, he said "Why don't we take this elsewhere? Or shall I taint you here? Hm…?"

His tongue went into the shell of Marth's ear, and he couldn't help but moan, which was muffled by the man's hand. He chuckled darkly. "Like that now do we?"

"Get your filthy hands off him!"

Marth opened his eyes, and his gaze went straight to were the voice came from. It's Roy! Marth began to struggle once more in the man's grasp with renewed purpose. He wanted Roy. He _needed_ Roy. Roy had to save him!

The redhead came over and punch the rapist square in the nose. He released Marth, whom scurried away to his beloved Roy. Marth grabbed onto Roy and clung to him like his life depended on it. Roy wrapped Marth in his arms, securely and tightly, but not too tightly of course.

Marth buried his head in Roy's neck, trying to hold back tears of fear. Roy's arms tightened around the blunette when he felt the younger trembling. He guided Marth away gently, whispering soft comforting words. "Shush… It's alright… I'm here… They can't harm you anymore…"

Once out in the hallway, Roy led Marth outside and sat him down in his lap after sitting on the wet snow-covered grass. The redhead kissed the blunette's forehead as he tried to stop his tears.

* * *

><p>Pit bit his lip nervously. This would never work. He couldn't pull it off. He sighed and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. Yes he could. He's a <em>freaking <em>angel for crying out loud! He took a deep breath and entered the gym.

The moment he entered, the music went quiet and people turned to look at him. He suddenly felt small and nervous. But… with a bit of pride, he slowly entered the room. His angel ears caught words and gossip about himself.

"… most beautiful…"

"… amazing dress…"

"…completely into… holiday spirit…"

"Where'd… get it?…"

"… really hot, dude!…"

"… her wings look so real…"

Pit blushed slightly as the music returned and some of the people went back to dancing. He slowly made his way over to the punch bowl area and spotted Ike. His heart began to race. His breathing picked up a bit. He had to steady himself on the table for a moment.

After taking a few deep, very deep, calming breaths, Pit moved a strand of long flowing brown hair and tucked it behind his ear. He chewed on his bottom lip and smiled at the lacy white table cloth. Pit released a slow breath and looked up at Ike again. His eyes widened when he noticed Ike was coming over to him.

Pit became nervous. What was he suppose to do? What was he suppose to say? Was Ike coming over to him? Or just to get some of the minty blue punch?

The angel watch Ike, whom was dressed up as a swordsmen, as he made his way to the table Pit currently stood at. Ike's brown eyes met Pit's, and he smiled. "Hello. Are you new?"

Pit was about to say no when he remembered he was currently in a female form. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm Ike. It is nice to meet you."

"My name's Pi-nelope." the angel stumbled slightly, almost giving away his real name.

Ike gave Pit a curious look. "Pi-nelope?"

The angel blushed. "Penelope."

Ike smiled. "Nice to meet you, Penelope."

"Same goes for you, Ike." the angel smiled brightly, looking up into the younger's face. Maybe… just maybe this plan would work. Ike's brown eyes looked to the wings of Pit. His eyes filled with awe, and he asked, "My I touch your wings?"

"Y-Yes…" Pit blushed embarrassedly. Ike smiled and ran his hand gently up the soft wing. Pit held back a shiver. "Where did you get them, or are they homemade?"

"U-Uh… H-Homema-ade." Pit shivered unintentionally. It felt so amazing. The angel closed his eyes momentarily. He reopened them when he felt the hand leave his feathers. "Beautiful." Ike said, the same awestruck expression on his face and in his soft eyes.

Ike looked into 'Penelope's' eyes and asked, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Pit's heart fluttered inside his chest. "Yes," he breathed, "I'd love too."

* * *

><p>Roy took Marth back to his house after a few more moments of sitting on the snow in front of the school. He held Marth's hand the entire ride home. Roy parked in the driveway and helped the poor blunette out. He gently guided him by the small of his back and his elbow to the front door.<p>

The redhead took out his keys and unlocked the front door. He opened it and was surprised to be greeted by his mother. "Roy! I thought you'd be at the dance till midnight when it ended. Who's this? I haven't met you're date yet, Roy."

Roy blushed sheepishly at the glare he received from his mother. He looked at the blunette who looked like he wanted to hide and said, "Mom, this is Marth…a. Martha. She's from the mountains."

Marth looked to Roy with a masked expression. He didn't want to give away his confusion. He worried his bottom lip and looked at the redhead's mom. She smiled at Marth. "Nice to meet you, sweetie. Did you two have fun?"

"Y-Yes…" Marth replied, nodding. "I have a great time with your son, Mrs. Pherae."

"Good. I'll leave you two alone then." She smiled and left the two teens alone as she went back into the kitchen.

Roy smiled and spoke softly to Marth. "She's cooking goodies for Christmas. We're going to be having family over, and we eat a lot."

The redhead gently squeezed Marth's hand before pulling him gently to the stairs then up to Roy's room. He released the blunette's hand and shut the door behind him. They sat down on the bed together.

Marth looked at Roy searchingly. Did he really love him? If he did… then why did he lie? Why did he say I was Martha? Why did he tell his mom I was female? Maybe… Marth's breath hitched slightly. Maybe he just wants sex like everyone else. Maybe he wanted the blunette to fall hard for him so that he'd give himself easily to him, and then he'd go and break his heart as well. The only thing that wasn't broken yet…

Swallowing back tears, Marth wiped at his left eye with his delicate pale hand, pretending there was just something in his eyes. Roy looked at the cross-dressing teen. He sat up concerned. "You alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-No…" Marth sniffed. _It's too late… _he thought, bitterly, _I already am falling for him… He's won… He's got my heart in his hands, and he's gonna destroy it… _His sniffles soon turned to sobs as his trail of thought kept on that terrible negative coarse. There was no stopping the train of thought. He was too far gone.

Roy didn't pry. He just took the poor distressed teen into his arms and whisper sweet nothings and soothing words into Marth's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy! Sorry… it's been awhile…**


End file.
